Aoimoku
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Shanks saved Kagome. He knew that its dangerous for Kagome because she's a child. Shanks found an island that will take care of Kagome and even gain a friend, Luffy. Shanks left for adventures and know he'll see them again in the future. Kagome and Luffy gained new friends, Ace and Sabo. Together, they are unstoppable! Until something drastic changed in their lives... (Full Sum In)
1. Pre-ASL Arc: Castaway

**I've found this story saved in my Documents... I totally forgot about this. *amuse***

 **I'm amused because I write tons of stories saved in my documents for fun and stuff. When I read this, I thought it would be very fun to write it more and decided for the readers to enjoy this. Hopefully. *grin***

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first language. *amuse* ASL as in American Sign Language. I'm Deaf. *peace* xD**

 **I don't own One Piece and Inuyasha~ *sniff***

 **"Aoimoku" means Blue Eyes**

 **Enjoy~? :3**

* * *

 **Full** **Summary:** Shanks saved Kagome. He knew that its dangerous for Kagome because she's a child. Shanks found an island that will take care of Kagome and even gain a friend, Luffy. Shanks left for adventures and know he'll see them again in the future. Kagome and Luffy gained new friends, Ace and Sabo. Together, they are unstoppable! Until something drastic changed in their lives. Grieving over Sabo's death, three remaining friends decided to protect each other and became, even more, closer than before. They planned to go out to the ocean and have adventures at the age of seventeen. Kagome promised to be Luffy's First Mate. Kagome and Luffy will send out on a journey when they both turn seventeen; after Ace. When Luffy and Kagome are sent out to the journey, Luffy wanted to become a Pirate of the King and Kagome wanted to be the World's Strongest Woman. What kind of adventures they have?

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aoimoku**

 **Chapter One**

 **(Pre-ASL Arc)**

 **"Castaway"**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

The ocean crashing against the ship as the wind blow against the pirate flag. On the pirate flag, is a white skull with three scars across its left eye. It's a proud and pride pirate flag for a young Captain of the ship. The young man wears a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre on the right side. Brown pants that cut half-way to his calves. Wooden sandals. The most striking thing about him is the color of his red hair and three scars across his left eye. And oddly, he wears a straw hat. He is known as Captain Shanks of the Red-Hair Pirates.

Shanks deeply inhaled the smell of salt water and sea air as his eyes closed. His love for the sea always gave him the calmness no matter what. It's one of those peaceful days when he can relax and enjoy his silent peace of the moment. No interrupted. No fight. No explosion. Nothing but silent.

Until he heard something in the distance that caught his attention. He snapped his eyes open and turned his head in the direction where he heard the noise. He walked to the rail and leaned over. He examined quietly yet quickly until his eyes landed on the small child clinging to the broken piece of wood. Then he double takes and shouted at his men to prepare the rope as he took off his hat and his sandals.

Shanks jumped into the ocean and swam toward the child. He saw the child slipped off the wood and he dived into the water and swam as fast as he could to the drowning child. When he reached to the kid; his arms circled around the small body and swam up to the surface.

He breaks the surface and breathes in the oxygen. He saw his men throw the rope and he swam to his ship and grabbed onto the rope. His other arm that holds the child to make sure not to slip away.

When the men pulled the rope and his right-hand; Beckman immediately helped him and the child. "You alright?" he asked his friend with concerned. Shanks nodded his head as he gently lay the child next to him.

The doctor of the ship ran to the child and examined the health. The group of pirates surrounding their Captain and the mysterious child. Shanks breathe through his nose as he glanced at the child he saved from drowning.

It's a small little girl who has shoulder-length black hair, pale fair skin, and she wears a simple blue dress with white sash tied around her hips, and black mary-jane shoes. The obviously most was that she has purple/blue bruises on her forehead, her throat, and her arms and legs.

When the doctor turned the little girl on her side. Shanks breathe hitched when he noticed the little girl's left side of her hip is bleeding. The wound is very terrible; a shape of shark-teeth scars. Shanks is no doctor but he knew that will leave the scar on her tiny body.

"Poor child..." the doctor said in sympathetic as he quickly covered the girl's wound to stop the bleeding. "I need to take her to the clinic and treat her wound before she lost any more of her blood." he said. The pirates back off to give the doctor a way out.

The doctor gently lifted the unconscious child and walked fast toward to his clinic.

"Shanks... those bruises..." Beckman glanced at his captain as Shanks narrowed his eyes at the empty spot on his ship.

Shanks knew what type of bruises that tiny child has on her skin. It made him sick to his stomach; _'Who would do such a thing to a child?'_ he shook his head and stood up on his feet. His crewmate held up a straw hat and Shanks thanks his crewmate as he placed his hat back on his head.

It's been nearly four hours since the doctor took the child in. Shanks is leaning on the wall next to the door that leads to the clinic. He has been waiting for the doctor to finish his job and the news about the little girl.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor wipes his sweat from his handkerchief. He noticed his Captain, "Ah, Captain... she will be fine." Shanks is in relief to hear that, "She has sixty-nine stitches." Shanks grimaced, it's sad and awful such thing happened to a small child.

Then the doctor's eyes darken, "And it's not from the shark." Shanks blinked in surprise, "I've been treated wounds and injuries that I have seen where it is from. But not like this one, all I can guess its either from a weapon or unusual creature that did to her." the doctor explained.

Shanks frowned. "The bruises?" he has an idea but wanted to confirm it with the expert doctor.

"...abused." doctor's eyes even got darken.

The Captain closed his eyes as he held the anger in.

No one should do that kind of treatment to a defenseless child. He despises those type of people.

"She is resting now. You may check on her." the doctor said then walked away to the kitchen to get himself some sake after a tiring work.

Shanks walked into the clinic and saw a small tiny girl laying on the bed with bandages on her skins. He went to her and smiles softly, "You are safe now kiddo." he whispered to a little girl.

* * *

 **Four Days Later...**

Shanks yawned loudly as he walked out of his Captain corner. He jerked his necks to released the cracking from the bone. His shoulders slumped in relief and glanced up at the bright sun in the blue sky.

A grin covered his face as he placed his hand on his hat.

"Captain!" Lucky Roo ran to Shanks while carrying a chicken leg. "She's awake!"

Shanks immediately ran to the clinic and saw the doctor examined the little girl's wound. The doctor glanced up and smiles, "Here's your savior, kid." he said.

The little girl lifted her head shyly and Shanks halted when he saw her eyes.

Blue eyes.

The most striking feature he has ever seen. He has never seen such beautiful blue eyes that remind him of his love. His love of an ocean. The little girl blushes softly and tilted her head forward.

"T-thank you for saving me, sir." her voice is soft and high-pitch. However, her manners reminded him of the calm ocean though.

Shanks grinned at her, "I'm glad you're awake and well, kiddo." he said happily.

The little girl shyly smiles at him. The doctor hummed and step back, "Your wounds are healing nicely. Now, you can't move too much or else the healing will take too long." the doctor said warmly with little bit strict in his tone.

The little girl nodded her head understanding. The doctor is satisfied and walked out fo the clinic to give his Captain private to the little girl.

Shanks picked up a wooden stool and set it next to the bed and sat down. "My name is Shanks." he decided to start easy way to speak to a little girl.

"He-hello. My name is Kagome." Kagome introduced herself politely.

"How old are you?"

"F-five."

Shanks is smiling on the outside while in the insides he is screaming in furious to the bastards who abused five years old child. "I'm twenty-five and I'm not old." he said as his eyebrows wiggled.

Kagome giggled softly.

"So, Kagome... do you remember why you were out in the ocean alone?" Shanks asked with concerned and curious.

The little girl blinked and bit her bottom lip nervously.

Shanks noticed this so he leaned forward with a warm smile, "It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you." he promised and Kagome snapped her blue eyes at him in shock.

"Re-really?" Kagome asked in hopeful as her eyes pleading.

The heart tugs at a small child's reaction and he once again curses the bastards in his mind to whoever done awful things to the sweet little girl. "Hai. Promise." Shanks decided to promise with a childish vow from his childhood. He lifted his right pinky, "Here." Kagome stared at it in confusion, "Don't worry. It's a sign of promise." Kagome glanced at Shanks who smiling at her with patience.

Kagome lifted her left pinky and looked at him with curiosity. Shanks curled his right pinky to Kagome's left pinky then he leaned his forehead to touch hers. Kagome slightly flinched in surprise and nervous. Shanks grinned widely, "I promise on my pirate blood, my oath, my heart, and my soul that you will be safe in my presence."

Kagome's eyes teary that reminded of a waterfall, "Promise?" her lips quivering.

"Promise."

And that gave the hopes in Kagome's heart, "I... I ran away." she paused in hesitant to see Shanks reaction but all he did is smiling at her so she continued, "A bad man hurts mama. He hurts me. Bad man took mama from me. Mama didn't come back. Bad man did. He wears so much red." Shanks' smiling turned to frown, "He took me and left on his ship. He hurt me. The bullies hurt me too. I was on that scary ship for this many." Kagome showed ten fingers and Shanks' heart sank, "Then there's big boom and the ship was broken. Then I was asleep." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to remember what happened to her that night.

However, Kagome snapped out of it when she felt warm arms circled around her body. The little girl flinched as she waits for the pain but all she felt is a warm hug. Shanks placed his face on top of the little girl's head. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't remember." he whispered softly; he doesn't even want to know how Kagome got such an awful wound on her hip. It's a possibility that she doesn't remember and Shanks is going to leave it alone because he doesn't want to force Kagome to remember how she got it through an awful experience.

"Y-you won't let a bad man take me away?" Kagome asked in hoped.

Shanks nodded his head and leaned away so he can face her, "I did promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you. You won't be taken. You'll be safe here." he assured the little girl and for the first time, Kagome smile in beamed at Shanks and hugged around his waist and her face pressed against his chest.

Shanks could feel the tears soaked on his shirt but he didn't care as he gently combed the little girl's hair in silent.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

A loud child-like laughter heard in the ship while the pirates' crew are grinning or smiling when they are watching a sweet little girl who is running around with a straw hat on her head. She is currently being chasing by Captain Shanks.

Shanks grinned widely, "C'mere you little sneaky thief!" he lunged at her playfully and Kagome squealed happily.

Kagome giggled as she turned around the mast and barely got away from Shanks' hands.

Meanwhile, Beckman and Yasopp are watching in amused with their Captain and little Kagome. "I never thought I saw our Captain taking in by little bird." Yasopp commented and Beckman just smiled.

The sharpshooter glanced at Beckman, "But he does know that he can't keep her on this ship, right?" he asked with concerned. The crew is aware that their Captain cares about Kagome, deeply.

Beckman hummed, "He knows. He doesn't care though. After all, she is his-" Shanks interrupted with loud laughing when he finally caught Kagome and lifted her up in the air.

"Dahahahahaha! I finally caught you my Aoimoku!" Shanks is clearly taken in by little Kagome.

Kagome giggled as Shanks placed her on his hip. The little girl took the straw-hat off and put on the Captain's head.

"Land-oh!" a voice shouted from the crow nest.

Every head turned to the new island; meaning new adventure. Shanks walked to the rail and Kagome stared at the island in awe. "Looks like we've arrived the Star Island!" Shanks said with excitement.

"Star Island?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

Shanks nodded his head, "An island full of fruits that shaped like a star!" Kagome was amazed and can't wait to see the star-shape fruits.

When the ship docked by the island; Shanks and few of his crewmates along with Kagome went to explore the island of new adventure. Shanks gently placed Kagome down on her feet and held her tiny hand. Kagome looked around at their surrounding with curiosity.

The Captain and the little girl went to the random direction followed by Beckman, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp.

Kagome was amazed and awe by different types of fruits in star-shapes. She let go of Shanks' hand and went examined the fruits closely. Shanks made sure he kept his eyes on her while talking few things with his crewmates. Kagome giggled softly when she noticed a star-shape ladybug crawling over the plant and flew to her nose. Kagome blinked and her eyes criss-cross at the ladybug on her nose. Then the ladybug jumped off her nose and fly to the tree. Kagome tilted her head and went to the tree. Then the ladybug flies once again as her blue eyes trailed after the ladybug.

Unaware that little girl followed the ladybug without watching by Shanks and his crewmates who are to focus on their whispers. Shanks blinked when he realized the atmosphere is too silent and no giggling from his Aoimoku. He glanced at the spot where he last saw Kagome is. Except, it's empty.

Blink.

Stares.

Double blinks.

Stares. Stares.

Stttttaaaaarrrreeeee.

Shanks snapped in panicked as he grabbed his hair, "AHHH! SHIT! Where's Aoimoku?!" he freaked out as his crewmates looked at their surrounding in hurried and panicking as well. "We gotta find her before she gets hurts!" Shanks shouted in concerned.

"We'll find her, Captain. She can't be too far." Beckman said as he attempted to calm his Captain while Yasopp and Lucky Roo nodded their heads.

Shanks glanced in the random direction that Kagome could be anywhere; lost. _'Aoimoku...'_ he instantly worried about her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kagome giggled as she chased after the ladybug. She skipped happily; didn't notice there's a root up ahead as she is too focused on the ladybug. Then her foot got caught in the root and she fell forward on her chin. "Itai!" Kagome cried out in pain and sat up as she rubbed her sore chin.

Tears peaks out of the corner of her eyes. Then she glanced at her scraps on her knees and she pouted sadly at it. She touches her knees and cringes at the stings of pain. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she sniffed.

Suddenly, pink glowing appeared from Kagome's hands. The little girl's eyes widen in shocked and wondered. The pink glowing felt very warm and calming. Kagome tilted her head in curious and glanced at her knees. She gently placed her palms on her knees and gasped in amazed when she watched the scraps o her knees slowly fades away.

After her knees healed, the pink glowing vanished almost immediately. "Amazing..." she mused out loud in awe.

A ladybug appeared front of Kagome who snapped her attention to the flying bug. She watches the ladybug fly to the tree and it landed on the odd purple fruit. The little girl tilted her head in confusion. She stood up to her feet as she feels amazed that she is not in pain at all.

Kagome shook her head and walked to the plant and examined the fruit front of her. It's a circle purple fruit with weird black swirling on it. She frowned at it, she couldn't help it but feel like this fruit is not something she should touch.

"Aoimoku!" Kagome jerked back and saw Shanks pushed the tall plants away with worried on his face. When his eyes glanced at Kagome and relief, "There you are!" he ran to her and picked her up and hugged around her waist. Kagome's arms wrapped around Shanks' neck. "Are you alright? You're not hurt?" Shanks checked on her making sure there are no injuries.

Yasopp, Lucky Roo, and Beckman arrived soon after that and they looked relieved to see Kagome in their Captain's arms.

"Don't run off like that again!" Shanks scolded at Kagome.

Kagome stared at him with guilty eyes, "Sorry Shanks." she mumbled.

Shanks' eyes soften, "Just be careful. If you want to explore more, make sure you have me or anyone from my crew to take you, okay?" Kagome nodded her head and Shanks smiles. "Good."

Kagome glanced at the odd fruit, "I found a weird fruit." she pointed at the fruit.

Shanks followed where she pointed and he blinked in surprise, "Eh... I never thought we'll come across this fruit." he mumbled as he walked to the fruit and picked up as he shifted Kagome to his side of the hip. Kagome and Shanks examined the fruit, "This is a rare fruit, Aoimoku. A Devil Fruit." Shanks explained.

"Devil Fruit?"

Shanks eyeing at the fruit in his hand, "Hai. It said that a Devil Fruit provides a special ability for those who eat it. However, the sea will hate you for it and take away your ability to swim." he simply explained.

Kagome made an 'o' shape mouth in stunned and stared at the Devil Fruit. "Are you going to eat it?" she asked with curiosity.

Shanks shook his head, "Dahahaha! Nope. I love my ocean too much that I refuse to eat this fruit." he said with amused eyes, "I rather swim and enjoy it. Plus, I don't need a special power to get through my adventures. I rather depended on my own strength." he said to Kagome while his crewmates who heard this smiles at their Captain. It's Shanks all alright, it wouldn't be him if he has taken the Devil Fruit.

"You want it?" Shanks bring the Devil Fruit close to Kagome. She jerked back as she shook her head quickly.

"No! I don't wanna. I want to depend on my strength, like you!" Kagome said with a wide smile.

Shanks grinned at her proudly, "Atta girl!" he placed his foreheads against hers and Kagome giggled.

Beckman speaks up, "We can sell the Devil Fruit. I've heard it cost quite an amount of Beli."

The Captain leaned back and glanced at his right-hand man with glee eyes, "Really?" he laughed happily as he thought about buying sakes and meats for the party. "Sounds like we're getting the excited party in the future! Dahahaha!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere in the Grand Line**

The sounds of gurgles as a tall man clenched his hand at the victim's neck, **_"You let her get away?!"_** he hissed in vicious as his red eyes gleamed.

"S-s-sorry! W-we ne-never th-th-" the victim didn't finish his sentence when his neck snapped in half.

The man clicked his tongue as he ignored the blood dripping from his claws, **_"Not for long, I shall find you and devour your pure soul, little Miko."_** he whispered in possessive tone and glint red eyes full of hunger.


	2. Pre-ASL Arc: Dawn Island

**Here's Chapter Two of Aoimoku! *cheer***

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! It made me happy to know there are readers who enjoy this story~ *purr***

 **Warning: Unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Inuyasha and One Piece!**

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Full** **Summary:** Shanks saved Kagome. He knew that its dangerous for Kagome because she's a child. Shanks found an island that will take care of Kagome and even gain a friend, Luffy. Shanks left for adventures and know he'll see them again in the future. Kagome and Luffy gained new friends, Ace and Sabo. Together, they are unstoppable! Until something drastic changed in their lives. Grieving over Sabo's death, three remaining friends decided to protect each other and became, even more, closer than before. They planned to go out to the ocean and have adventures at the age of seventeen. Kagome promised to be Luffy's First Mate. Kagome and Luffy will send out on a journey when they both turn seventeen; after Ace. When Luffy and Kagome are sent out to the journey, Luffy wanted to become a Pirate of the King and Kagome wanted to be the World's Strongest Woman. What kind of adventures they have?

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aoimoku**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Pre-ASL Arc)**

 **"Dawn Island"**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **East Blue, Dawn Island**

 **Foosha Village**

Shanks' ship docked by the island. The Captain climbed down from his ship on the plank and glanced his surrounding. "Not bad..." he thought out loud. Suddenly a small body jumped onto his back. Shanks barely stumbled as he placed his hand on his straw hat. he glanced over his shoulder, Kagome is clinging on his back with beaming smile. "Dahahaha! When did you wake up, Aoimoku?" Shanks gently pulled Kagome from his back to front of her and Kagome wrapped her arms around Shanks' neck.

"Just now, p-Shanks." Shanks ignored her mistakes as he grinned at her.

Shanks glanced at his crew, "Let's head to the bar!" he said and his crew cheered. He turned his head to Kagome, "I'm sure there's juice for you in the bar." he said and Kagome hummed happily and snuggled against Shanks' shoulder.

The Captain walked into the village and noticed few villagers paled and back away from them. He didn't let that bother him as he makes sure Kagome didn't notice. He doesn't want Kagome to feel an odd person out just because she is in Captain's arms.

Shanks glanced around until his eyes landed on the bar, "Partys Bar".

The Red-Hair Pirates and the Captain walked into the bar. it was empty except a young bartender woman, she has brown eyes and dark green hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. She wears a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. The bartender paled when she saw them but stood up straight, "H-hello. Welcome to Partys Bar. How can I help you?" she asked nervously.

Shanks walked up to her and placed Kagome on the stool which surprised the bartender when she noticed the child. Shanks sat on a stool next to the child, "Sake would be great! And a glass of juice for my Aoimoku." Shanks ordered politely as he grinned and patted Kagome's head.

"I'll be right with your order, sir." the bartender looked less pale and smiles awkwardly. She went to grab the mugs and a glass to fill the drinks. After that; she placed the mugs on the counter and pushed the glass of juice toward Kagome. "Here." she smiles gently at the child.

"Thank you!" Kagome picked up her juice and took a sip.

Shanks grabbed his mug and gulped it down. The rest of the crewmates are resting and chatting in the tables that filled up the bar quickly.

When Kagome finished her juice, she glanced at the bartender, "What's your name, lady?" she asked with curiosity.

The woman blinked but then smiles, "Makino. What about you?" she leaned on the counter. Shanks glanced at the bartender and the child; making sure his Aoimoku is not being bullied.

"Kagome and I'm six!" she said happily.

Shanks double takes, "Wait! I thought you're five?" he asked the little girl with confused. He was sure that Kagome told him a month ago that she's five.

Kagome blinked, "I turn six two days ago." she blurted it out with wondering why Shanks was so surprised.

His jaws dropped as the crewmates paused in silent.

"EHHHHH!?"

Shanks grabbed his hair in shocked, "I didn't know your birthday was two days ago! Why didn't you say anything?!"

The little girl blinked once again, "It's just birthday?" she questioned herself and Shanks frowned at this.

 _'I'm guessing this has something to do with those bastards that hurt her.'_ he thought in furious. On the outside, Shanks sighed and smiles at her. "It's not just birthday... it's a special day to be celebrated because its when you were born." Shanks pats Kagome's head. "How about this, tell me what you want for your birthday and I'll get it for you." he said.

Kagome tilted her head as she thought about this. She stared at the man front of her who she started to see as a father figure in her life since he recused her from the ocean a little over a month ago. Slowly, she bit her lip nervously. There is something she wanted but she wasn't sure if Shanks would okay with it or not.

Shanks smiles when he saw how nervous the little girl looked. "It's okay. There's no need to be nervous." he waited for her answer and grabbed his mug.

"...pa...sha..." Shanks peek at Kagome corner of his eyes while he gulping down his sake. Kagome glanced up with red cheeks and playing with the fabric of her dress, "...can I called you papa?" Kagome meeked.

Shanks choked on his sake and hacked and coughed. After he finally able to breathe in sweet oxygen and stared down at the girl in disbelieve. Kagome stared at him with nervous yet determined in her blue eyes. Shanks wipes the remaining sake from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You... you want to call me... really?" his eyes wide in surprise.

Kagome blushed as she nodded her head, "I want to call you papa... that's what I want." she whispered shyly.

Shanks stared at her while Kagome lowered her head with bangs covered her eyes.

In the bar; the crews watching the Captain and Aoimuko while bartender also staring at them in silence.

Slowly his lips quirked up, "...of course." he said warmly.

Kagome jerked her head up with a stunned face. Shanks set the mug down and turned to her. He leaned forward, "As long as I get to called you my daughter in exchange." grinned appeared as his crewmates slowly grinned or smiles.

The little girl's eyes watery, "Hai!" she jumped off her stool and hugged into Shanks' arms.

"Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed joyfully while his crewmates cheered. Makino smiles lovely at the scene, _'I guess not all pirates are bad.'_ she mused as she started to like this pirate crew. She went to the barrel and grabbed a new mug to fill up new sake. "On the house." Makino chirp happily after she set the fresh sake front of Shanks.

"Thanks!" Shanks grinned at her charming as Makino's blush slightly but smiles back.

Kagome giggled as she sat on Shanks, her papa's lap. _'I got a new family! My very own papa!'_ Kagome thought excitedly.

Then a door opened appeared a young boy who has black hair, almond-shaped black eyes, tan skin, and he wears a white shirt with anchor and blue shorts and wooden flip-flop. "I hear there are pirates here!" the boy shouted in wonder and curious with a gigantic grin on his face.

Kagome tilted her head as she observed the boy quietly.

Black eyes met Blue eyes.

Unknowing the strings of fate tied to of the two small children that will bring the great destiny in the future together.

* * *

 **A Couple of Months Later...**

"Oi, Luffy! What are you doing?!" Kagome blinked as she turned her head in the direction. All heads turned to the little boy who is six years old, he is standing on top of the rail of Shanks' ship. He held up a knife in the air with determined on his face.

Luffy narrowed his eyes, "I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously! This is how tough I am!" he said with a serious face.

Shanks raise his eyebrows in amused as he walked up on the deck while he is holding hands with his little Aoimoku. Kagome tilted her head in curious what Luffy is doing with a knife.

"Dahahaha! Get it over with! Whatever is it." Shanks shouted with a grinned on his face.

One of the Red-Hair Pirates smirked, "What's that pup up to now?" he crossed his arms with wondering.

Then suddenly, Luffy stabbed himself in a face with a knife.

Kagome gapped, Shanks paled, and rest of the Red-Hair Pirates' jaw dropped as their eyes popped out.

"ARRRGGGG!" Kagome covered her mouth in shocked and worried as rest of the pirates ran toward to the idiot boy.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?!"

"YYEEEOOOWWW!"

"You dumbass!"

Kagome shook her head; _'I hope Luffy-san won't do something else crazy...'_

.

.

.

The Foosha village is very peaceful and calming, even the villagers started to accept the presences of the pirates' crew. probably because this specific pirates crew is unlike any other pirates. The Red-Hair Pirates crew is one of the pirates the Foohsa Village wouldn't mind to welcome back in their arms if they return from their adventures.

Right now, in the Partys Bar; the usual Red-hair pirates crew are gathered there for sake and meats. Kagome is eating her lunch next to Shanks who is talking to a little boy named, Monkey D. Luffy on the other side of Shanks.

Luffy sniffed as he held his tears in with a white bandage on his wound, "It didn't hurt a bit!"

"Lair! That was a foolish thing to do!" Shanks snapped with shark-teeth at Luffy.

Then Luffy has been eyeing on the straw hat that Shanks is wearing. He reached for the hat but Shanks leaned back with a grinned on his face. "Don't think about it, Anchor." Shanks said with knowing eyes that Luffy wanted to touch his hat.

"Why do you wear that hat?" Luffy asked with curious.

Shanks hummed and took off his straw hat. He stared at it with adored eyes, "This straw hat is dear to me. it's been with me through many fights. Luffy. I can't give this even for you." he said then placed his straw hat back on his head. Kagome already knew this and she knew how special the hat is to him, he refuses to let anyone wear his hat except her which makes her feel giddy because her papa thinks of her as special, right?

Luffy grinned wide, "Then take me on your next voyage, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!"

"Dahahaha! As if you could be a pirate!"

"Why not!" Luffy pouted.

Beckman grinned as he released his smokes from the cigarette while Lucky Roo is chewing his meat. Yasopp leaned back on his chair, "Oi, Luffy." Luffy glanced at the sharpshooter, "Just bein' a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate."

Luffy protected, "I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!" he demonstrated his punch.

Shanks chewing from Kagome's lunch as he kept stealing it from her plate. Kagome pouted at her papa who kept taking her food. "Oh really?" Shanks said uninterested.

"What's that mean?!" Luffy snapped at Shanks with comical sharp-teeth.

Lucky Roo swallowed his meat, "He means you're too much of a kid, Luffy!"

"Seriously, you're as old as my kid!" Yasopp piped in.

Luffy slammed his fist against the counter weakly, "I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup!"

"Now, now. Don't get so mad." Shanks took Kagome's juice and pushed it to Luffy. Kagome pouted at Shanks who winked at her playfully, "Here! Have some juice."

Luffy snapped out of it and glanced at the juice, "Wow! Thanks." he accepted it and drink gleefully.

Shanks laughed out loud as he slapped his hand on the counter, "See! You _are_ a kid! Dahahaha!"

Kagome sweatdropped at them and feel little bad for Luffy that Shanks kept teasing on his victim. "That wasn't fair, Shanks!" Luffy snapped in annoyed at the Captain of the Red-hair Pirates and the rest of crewmates laughed. "Don't laugh!" Kagome smiles gently at this as she shakes her head. "Stupid cheapsake Shanks." Luffy grumbled as he sulks. His eyes landed on the treasure chest with an open lid. He went to investigate and saw an odd fruit with curious.

Suddenly, Kagome felt tinge as she turned her head at the entrance with confused. Shanks noticed this action from his adopted daughter. "What's wrong, Aoimoku?" he asked her with concerned.

Before Kagome could say anything, a part of swing door snapped it off and flew through the room and landed on the ground. "Pardon us." a voice said rudely. Shanks glanced at the men and placed his hand on Kagome's back and turned her attention to her food. "Finish your lunch." Shanks whispered to her and picked up his mug to drink his sake quietly.

"Oh, so _these_ are the "pirates". Looks pretty damn dumb." the same voice said as he walked in the bar and ignored the door he broke. He rudely pushed Shanks away as he leaned over Kagome; shielding her from the rude stranger. Kagome kept her eyes on the plate as she slowly chewing her food. Her shoulders were stiff as she couldn't help it but feel something is wrong with this stranger.

Makino walked to the new customer with a professional business smile, "Welcome..."

"We're mountain bandits. But we ain't here to tear up the place. Sell us some booze. Ten barrels oughta do." he demanded his orders.

Makino smiles guilty, "I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol."

The leader of mountain bandits furrowed his eyebrows, "That's odd. These pirates seem to be drinking something... what is it? Water?"

"No, what they're drinking is the last of it." Makino replied in professional ways.

Shanks placed his elbow on the counter as his chin was on his palm, "My apologies. Look like we drank the whole place dry." he said with an easy-going grinned. The tall man glared at Shanks, "Sorry." Shanks then grabbed the unopened bottle, "You can have this if you'd like. it hasn't been opened yet." he offered the sake to the tall man while shielding Kagome from view.

Suddenly, Kagome flinched when she heard shattered from the sake bottle and the liquid was all over Shanks' face and chest. "There's an eight million Beri bounty on my head, you know." the tall man said with anger in his tone. He has ruined the sake that Shanks offered him. "One bottle ain't even enough for a bedtime drink. Don't insult me!"

"Papa..." Kagome called Shanks in concerned and slightly calm when Shanks placed his hand behind him to hold her tiny hand gently yet firm.

Shanks ignored the stranger and glanced at the floor, "Now the floor is all wet." he stood up from the stool and gently turned Kagome to face the other way; not wanting the tall man to look at his daughter. "Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a rag?" Shanks picked up the broken glass of shards.

Makino leaned over the counter with worried, "Oh, I'll do that!" she grabbed her rag and jogged around the counter while the tall man pulled his sword from his hip. Shanks glanced at it from the corner of his eyes.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Makino halted as she held onto her rag against her chest with nervous and worried. The Red-Hair Pirates crew stared at the scene front of them quietly as their hands landed on their weapon. Shanks has Kagome in his arms gently yet firm tightly as her face covered on his shoulder. Shanks stared at the cut on the counter along ruin plates and foods on the floor this time.

The mountain bandit man glared at the wall as he held on his long sword, "Seems you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find _this_ more fulfilling. Not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go!" he put his sword back and glanced at the little girl clinging on Shanks. The Captain just stared at the stranger with emotionless eyes as he placed his hand on the back of the child's head; refused to let any mountain bandits see Kagome's face.

The tall man huffed and walked away, "Later wimps!" he left the bar followed by his men.

The bar was now silent. Shanks gently put Kagome on the stool and noticed her clothes got few wet spots from the sake when she clung onto Shanks' shirt. "Ah, sorry about your dress, Aoimoku." he said softly.

Kagome just shook her head, "Are you okay, papa?" Shanks grinned at her and nodded his head.

Makino then walked to Shanks in concerned, "Are you alright, Captain? You're not hurt?" she asked Shanks and gave the extra rag to Kagome who thanks her and wipes the liquid sake off her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. No Problem at all." Shanks grinned wide and Makino tilted her head as she noticed his shoulders shaking.

"C-captain?" Makino is afraid what is going to happen now.

Suddenly, the entire bar is laughing. Shanks laughed loudly while Kagome giggled because of her papa's contagious joyful laughter.

"He got you good, boss!"

"Talk about lame!"

The pirates enjoy their fun until Luffy stood on the stool and tighten his fists in anger, "Why are you laughing?! That was so uncool!" he shouted and the laughter immediately stopped and stared at Luffy in dumbfounded. "Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men or pirates if you laugh after something like that!"

Shanks blinked then smiles understanding at Luffy, "I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. it's nothing worth getting mad over." he answered and Luffy huffed.

"Whatever!" he turned away and saw the off fruit once again in the treasure chest.

Shanks and Makino cleaned the floor while Kagome pouted at her foul-smelling booze on her dress. "You're washing my dress." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her papa. Shanks laughed sheepishly at her and Makino just smiles.

"I can wash the dress for you Kagome-chan." Makino offered and Kagome perked up at this and nodded her head. A woman is better option to clean her dress than pirates who have a knack for ruin her dress when they _tried_ to clean.

Kagome heard stuffing noises from Luffy, she glanced at the boy who is the same age as her and saw him eating the fruit out of frustrated. She smiles as she decides to talk to him but paused when she saw what he is eating. She paled, "L-Luffy-san..." she stuttered in shocked that Luffy is eating the Devil Fruit.

Luffy swallowed the fruit and Shanks jerked his head at his daughter when Kagome yelped in surprised. "Luffy! You can't eat that!" she protected but it was too late.

Shanks glanced at Luffy in wondering then paled when he saw Luffy ate the third corner of the fruit already, "Luffy..." Luffy glanced at Shanks with curious eyes, "That box... did you eat what was in that box?!" Shanks grabbed Luffy's shoulders.

"Y-yeah." Luffy answered with confusion.

The Luffy yelped when Shanks quickly lifted Luffy from his ankles and shaking him in the air, "Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!" he panicked. Kagome watched the scene in worried then eyes wide when Luffy's legs stretched and his face smashed against the floor. Then slowly bounce back up in the air and blinked slowly.

"What... was that?"

Shanks pulled Luffy up higher to his height, "What you ate was the Gum-Gum Fruit! The Gum-Gum Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!"

"Eh?! No way!" Luffy shouted in disbelieved.

Shanks snapped at Luffy with shark-teeth-like, "You dumbass!"

Kagome facepalm, _'This is going to be a long day...'_ she shakes her head as she watches her father scolding Luffy who is scared about this whole Devil Fruit ability he has gained.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Partys Fun Bar**

Kagome skipped happily in the bar but paused when she saw mountain bandits sitting in chairs and drinking booze and made the entire bar a mess. Her blue eyes found Makino and Luffy, she went to them quickly.

"Makino-san, Luffy-san." Kagome greeted them politely after she sat on the stool next to Luffy.

Luffy made weird noises as he greeted her while eating his meat. Makino placed the glass of juice front of Kagome, "Hello, Kagome-chan." she greeted gently and went back to cleaning the mugs with her rag.

One of the mountain bandits leaned forward to the familiar tall man, "Did you see the look on those pirates' faces?! He got covered in booze but didn't say a word! Talk about pathetic!"

Kagome twitched with annoyed while Luffy paused eating his meat as they both continued hearing more insulting from the mountain bandits.

The tall man smirked, "Pirates are just a bunch of wimps. There's nothing but talk. Especially, that stupid straw hat wimp, clinging onto a child! He's nothing but a loser who only concerns with a stupid child." he said.

Luffy jerked his head and stood up on a stool, "Stop it! Stop making fun of Shanks and the others!" Luffy defended Shanks and his crewmates' honors. Kagome was surprised by Luffy but then smiles appeared on her face. She, too, stood on a stool and placed her hands on her hips, "I agreed with Luffy-san! They are not wimps!" her blue eyes glared at the tall man, "Papa _is not_ a loser!"

"Luffy! Kagome-chan! Stop!" Makino attempted to calm the children but they ignore her.

Luffy growled at them, "Stop making fun of Shanks and others! You stupid bandits!"

"I won't forgive you for treating papa worst you big meanie!" Kagome stuck her tongue out rudely.

The mountain bandits stared at them and the leader stood up and walked to them quietly. Makino paled as she held on Luffy's and Kagome's hands. The leader smirked at them in annoyances then grabbed their collar from their clothes and carried them out of the bar.

"Let me go!" Luffy swinging his legs as his hands tried to unhook the leader's fingers from his shirt.

"Unhand me, you dirty bandit!" Kagome attempted to kick the leader's face.

Makino covered her mouth in horror, "Oh no..." she ran out of the bar in panicked, _'I have to get the mayor! And Captain too!'_

The bartender ran out of the bar and went down the road quickly. She thought about getting Shanks first but the mayor is closer so she decided to take the mayor instead.

Makino turned the directions sharply and when she arrived at the house and slammed the door open with concerned as she panted from the run, "Mayor! We've got a problem!" she panted as she placed her hand on her fast-beating heart.

The mayor blinked after he sipped his coffee calmly in his kitchen, "What's wrong Makino?"

"It's Luffy and Kagome-chan... the Mountain Bandits..." The mayor's eyes widen in shocked when the bartender explained the story.

.

.

.

Meanwhile; Luffy is covered with dirt while Kagome is covered with dirt and bruises. The tall man hummed as he stared at the children then at Luffy, "You've got a strange body, boy. Our punches and kicks aren't hurting you at all." he glanced at the girl, "But that girl..."

One of the mountain bandits grabbed her and pulled her hair. Kagome yelped in pain and Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. "Lets Kagome go you, jerk!" Luffy attempted to kick the man's face.

"There sure are some weird creatures in the world, eh rubber boy!" the tall man said as he pulled Luffy's mouth and stretched it. Then he threw Luffy down the ground.

"Darn you!" Luffy snapped and glanced at Kagome in worried. "Let her go!" he stood up to pull her away but he got kicked away from her.

"Luffy-san!" Kagome called out in concerned and flinched in pain once again when the man tugged her hair hard.

The tall hummed as he rubbed his jaws, "I've discovered a new life form.. maybe I'll sell you to a freak show. I bet they'll pay good money for you." Luffy growled and he picked up the stick and ran toward the man.

"You stubborn brat!" the tall man kicked Luffy once again.

Kagome cries then she stomped on the man's tow and kicked him in the shin when he let go of her hair in shock. She turned around and ran to Luffy, "Luffy-san!" she leaned over at him in concerned. Kagome yelped once again when she felt she was pulled up by force and face to face the tall man.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Well, well... I can see that you are a pretty cute kid. I bet you'll pay a ton of good money once you are older. Maybe the auction would be interested in you." he chuckled in greedy the thought of money he'll collect.

Kagome stared at the tall man in fear and disgusted, "You creepy pervert man!" she kicked his jaw by luck and he dropped her. The tall man held on his jaw where Kagome kicked, he glared at the children in furious and annoyed.

"You brats!" he snapped at them as Kagome and Luffy held onto to each other and stared at the man in caution. Then he walked to them and Luffy pushed Kagome away when the tall man stomped his foot on Luffy's head as his face kissed the dirt. Kagome rolled away and sat up in worried, "Luffy-san!"

"Let the children go!" the mayor and Makino arrived at the road as they caught the attention from the Mountain Bandits. The mayor kneels down, "I don't know what those children did... and I have no intention of fighting you people. But if it's money you want, you'll get it." he bowed as he pleading, "Just don't hurt them!"

"Mayor!" Luffy glanced his eyes up at the mayor while Kagome frowned at this, _'Papa...'_ she wanted her father to come and save them.

The leader of the Mountain bandit scoffed and smirked, "Nice try, old man... you know how the world works. But I'm afraid its too late. No one can save these brats. They've done the unpardonable and they attacked me. And this brat called me names." the tall man stomped on Luffy's head and glared at Kagome who froze, "And she isn't afraid to use her claws." he chuckled in anger, "I can't take that from this little rubber-spined freak and crazy-eyes little bitch."

" _You_ started this, bandit! You mountain macaque!" Kagome snapped as she stood on her feet and ran to the tall man to kick his shin but the tall man lifted Kagome up in the air by pulling her hair. "That does it. I'm not gonna sell you. I'm gonna kill you and this rubber freak!" he snapped with furious smirked on his face.

"Luffy! Kagome-chan!"

"Please forgive them!"

Then suddenly a voice appeared that made Kagome perked up in hope, "The bar was empty and messy the second we walked in... I was wondering what was going on." Shanks smiles calmly when his eyes spot the Mountain Bandits. " I was just going to come here and see how's Luffy's fight is doing... however..." his smile turned to frown as his eyes darken the second he found his daughter is in the hand by the leader of Mountain bandit.

Shanks observed her and glared at the soon-to-be-dead man, "That changed the second you put _my_ daughter in danger." before he could walk to the man who is holding his daughter's hair and by the look on her face, she is in pain.

However, the sound of clicked from a gun is pointed at Shanks' head, "Don't come any closer or I'll blow your head off!" one of the bandits smirked and laughed joyfully at this.

Shanks glanced at the bandit fro the corner of his eyes in emotionless, "You're putting your life on the line by pointing that at me." he said in a serious tone as Kagome felt the strange aura around her papa. She could feel the stormy around in his aura and she knew that he is downright _pissed_.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the bandit with a gun asked Shanks in confused.

Shanks closed his eyes uninterested, "I'm saying it's not safe to point guns." he said calmly.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Lucky Roo shot the bandit's in the head. The bandit fell dead on the ground. All heads stared at the dead body then at Shanks and his crew with serious faces.

"Now you've gone and done it!"

"What have you done?!"

"That wasn't fair!"

One of the Red-hair Pirates raised his eyebrows, "Fair?" he scoffed and Beckman pushed his hands into his front pocket while smoking from his cigarette, "Stop whining land-lubbers. You're not dealing with saints here." Beckman said.

Shanks' eyes are still closed as he sighed deeply, "We're pirates and we don't play the rules." he said emotionless.

One of the bandits snapped, "This was none of your business!"

Then the Captain of Red-Hair pirates slowly shows his poker face, "Listen up..." even his tone is blank, "You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off, But..." his tone turned deadly, "Good reason or not, nobody hurts a friend of mine..." then his eyes opened that turned inhumanly dark that promised torture and death, " ** _And nobody goes and harm my daughter!"_** he snapped.

"Papa..." Kagome whispered softly as Luffy stared at Shanks in surprised that he think of Luffy as a friend. While the mountain bandits paled as the leader was sweating nervously, "Hahaha!" he laughed it off feeling scared, "Nice speech, very intimidating..."

The leader of Mountain Bandit then snapped, "You pirates spend your time floating around in your little ships and you think you can stand up to mountain bandits?! Don't make me laugh!" he turned his men, "Kill them!" he ordered them.

"ARRGGGG!" the mountain bandits obeyed their leader's order as they grabbed their swords and guns to Shanks and his Red-Hair pirates.

Beckman grabbed his rifle, "Captain, I'll take care of this." Shanks step aside quietly and let one of his friends/crewmate to take care of it. Beckman pushed his cigarette against the bandit's forehead and kicked him away. He threw the butt of his rifle against the bandits' stomach, face, and groins in ruthless.

Finally, the weak last bandit fell to the ground and he stared at the last standing of the Mountain Bandit, the leader. "You were saying something about Mountain Bandits and Pirates?" Beckman said as he put his new cigarette in his mouth and lighten up. "If you wanna fight us... you better bring a battleship."

The leader paled and sweating even harder, "But these brats started!" he panicked.

Shanks' part of hair covered his eye as his lone eye of devil stared at the leader of Mountain bandit, "Doesn't matter. The second you put my daughter in harm... you are long dead." then he stalked to the tall man calmly as if he's the predator stalked the prey, "There's a price on your head, right?" Shanks said darkly.

Then the leader mountain bandit threw the smoke bomb that forced everyone in present to covered their face. "Shit!" Shanks growled in concerned and annoyed.

When the smoke bomb cleared away; and saw Luffy coughed out loud as tears peaking out of his eyes. "Luffy!" Makino and the mayor ran to Luffy in worried and checked him over, "Are you okay?!"

Luffy shook his head and stared up at Shanks' eyes in distressed, "He took her."

Those three works brought Shanks' in a terrible vicious mood. Rest of the Red-hair Pirates shut their mouth and step away from their Captain calmly; knowing what their Captian is going to do. The shadow covered Shanks' eyes as his shoulders stiffed and his hands clutched into fists. _**"That man is dead."**_ Shanks vowed darkly.

.

.

.

"Let me go you creepy man!" Kagome is tied up with ropes as she struggled in a boat with a kidnapper man. The bandit leader just chuckled happily.

"What a brilliant escape! And nobody would ever expect a mountain bandit to hide out at sea." he glanced at Kagome, "I brought you along as a hostage... you are the daughter of that man. I bet he'll pay me enough money to get you back... but I know that I'll sell you a higher place. They have more money then your so-called father." he smirked widely in a gluttonous way.

Kagome glared at the man in loathed, "You evil kidnapper meanie macaque!" she yelled at him in anger.

The tall man twitched as he clearly shown his pissed off face, "Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" he slapped her face.

Kagome cried out in pain as the stinging of pain on her cheek. Her blue-eyes started stormy as she tearfully stared at the man in strongly distasted.

Then she felt the aura inside of the ocean that is coming alarmingly fast in their direction. She knew she has to leave the boat and she needs to do it fast. Kagome stood on her feet and pushed herself off the boat since she is tied up.

"The hell?!" the bandit stared at the girl with bewilderment. Suddenly, a large shadow blocked the sun appeared over the tall man and his boat. The man froze and slowly turned his head over his shoulder. His eyes wide in horror as he lost his voice when he saw a large Sea-King shark glaring at him with hunger eyes.

"GYYYAAAA!" the shark ate the man along with a boat mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Kagome is sinking in the ocean since she tried to kick her feet to swim up to the surface. She couldn't do it because she is tied up and its impossible for her to swim properly. _'Am I going to die?'_ she mused as she thought it was ironic that she'll die from drowning once again. And no one is coming to save her. Her blue-eyes soften; almost resigns. _'I guess I can't escape from death...'_

Then she felt the strong arm wrapped around her tiny body and swam up to the surface. Kagome inhaled the sweet oxygen and opened her eyes.

"...papa?" Kagome shifted her head up and stared at her father's eyes.

Shanks stared at her with warm love and relief. He placed his forehead on top of her head, "I promised you on my pirate blood, my oath, my heart and my soul that you will be safe in my presence." he whispered softly.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes, "Papa..." she pushed her face against his chest, "...your arm..." she sobbed and Shanks closed his eyes. His left arm was bitten off by the shark.

"It's a small price to pay. It's just an arm... I'm just glad you're okay, that's all it matters." Shanks pecked his daughter's temple gently.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

 **Foosha Village**

Luffy blinked at Shanks, "So, you won't be coming back to this village after this voyage?"

Shanks hummed as he felt the breeze through his hair as he watches his crewmates gathered around with supplies to the ship. "That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long while." he glanced at Luffy, "Are you sad?"

"Yeah, I'm sad. But I won't ask you to take me with you. I've decided to become a pirate on my own." Luffy said with a smile.

The Captain stuck his tongue out playfully, "It wouldn't do you any good. You're still too little." he teasingly said and pointed at Luffy, "There's no way you can become a pirate!" he grinned wide in amused.

"Oh yes, I will!" Luffy snapped in annoyed with Shanks. "One day, I'll have a ship and crew better than yours. And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world!" he loud voice caught the attention from the Red-Hair pirates. "I'm gonna be King of Pirates!" Luffy declared his dream.

Shanks stared at Luffy then sighed softly as he smiles, "Hmm... you're gonna be better than us, huh?" he whispers then glanced back at his ship. His Aoimoku is chatting with the doctor as she held the book of medical and human bodies. After he saved her, he realized his friends/crewmates were right. The ocean is not safe for his little girl; not until she is older and ready.

Shanks sighed knowing that it's the right to do, even though he doesn't like this decision he made. He glanced at Luffy, "Will you do me a favor?"

Luffy blinked in confused when Shanks leaned down and whispers, _"One day, when you go out to the ocean... will you take my daughter with you? Will you care and protect her for me when I'm gone? Will you be her family? Will you keep her safe for me?"_ Luffy stared at Shanks' intense eyes.

The rubber-boy slowly nodded his head. "I promise." Luffy vowed.

Shanks half-smile at Luffy. He reached for his straw-hat, "Well then... do me a favor..." he placed his straw-hat onto Luffy's head, "Keep this hat safe for me?" tears fell from Luffy's eyes, "This hat means a lot to me." Then Shanks turned around as he walks away, "Promise that you'll give it back to me someday... when you've become a great pirate."

Beckman grinned at his friend/captain, "That kid's gonna make something of himself."

Shanks nodded his head, "Yeah... he acts just like I did when I was a kid." then he walked to his daughter who stared at him with curious eyes.

"Aoimoku..." he bends down to her level with sad eyes, "...I can't take you with me." Kagome just stared at him and he continued, "It's not the safe journey and I'm sorr-" a tiny hand covered his mouth gently.

Kagome's blue eyes lit up in understanding yet sadden, "...it's okay papa. I think I can understand why." she does. After that horrible experience when she was kidnapped, nearly drowned, and her papa saved her in resulted of lost his arm... she knew she has to grow strong before she is out to the ocean again.

"...take this." Kagome took a blue ribbon from her hair and let her hair fell down to her shoulders. She quickly tied her favorite blue ribbon around Shanks' wrist. "Luffy-san is taking care of your treasure hat and I want you to take care of my ribbon." she said with a sad smile.

Shanks' eyes soften, "Your mother gave you this ribbon. It was the only thing you have left of her... are you sure?" Kagome nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shanks hugged her tightly back. "I'll miss you so much, my Aoimoku."

"I'll miss you too..." she leaned back to face her father's face one more time closely and smiles warmly, "I love you papa."

Shanks' eyes started suspiciously crystals, "I love you too." he pecked her forehead, "Take care of Luffy, yeah?" Kagome nodded her head.

The father and his daughter break the hugs. The Captain of Red-hair Pirates walked to his ship, climbed aboard, and the pirates prepared to sail. Shanks glanced over his shoulder to see his daughter and Luffy one last time. Then he closed his eyes, "Weight the anchor! Raise the sails! We're off with the tide!" Shanks ordered his crewmates.

When his ship finally soars on the ocean. Shanks tipped his head back as a tear fell from his eye, _'It hasn't been an hour and I already miss my daughter.'_ his heart sank with sadness. Unaware that his crewmates/friends watched their sad Captain who is experiencing the first time to departed away from his daughter and possibly never going to see her for a really long time. And they understand, they are going to miss the lively and sweet little Aoimoku on the ship.

.

.

.

"Don't worry!" Luffy grinned at Kagome, "We'll see him again!" he laughed happily as his eyes twinkle brightly even though his eyes are redshots.

Kagome's eyes are redshots as well but a smile appeared on her face that made her blue eyes brightly, "Right... we'll see him again... when we're both strong."


	3. Pre-ASL Arc: Mt Corvo

**Here's Chapter Three of Aoimoku~ *dance***

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! It made me so happy~**

 **So happy that I ended up writing a new chapter right away~ xD Hehehe~**

 **I hope you readers like this chapter~**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *proudly* :3**

 **I don't own One Piece and Inuyasha. *sigh***

 **Enjoy~ x3**

* * *

 **Full** **Summary:** Shanks saved Kagome. He knew that its dangerous for Kagome because she's a child. Shanks found an island that will take care of Kagome and even gain a friend, Luffy. Shanks left for adventures and know he'll see them again in the future. Kagome and Luffy gained new friends, Ace and Sabo. Together, they are unstoppable! Until something drastic changed in their lives. Grieving over Sabo's death, three remaining friends decided to protect each other and became, even more, closer than before. They planned to go out to the ocean and have adventures at the age of seventeen. Kagome promised to be Luffy's First Mate. Kagome and Luffy will send out on a journey when they both turn seventeen; after Ace. When Luffy and Kagome are sent out to the journey, Luffy wanted to become a Pirate of the King and Kagome wanted to be the World's Strongest Woman. What kind of adventures they have?

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aoimoku**

 **Chapter Three**

 **(Pre-ASL Arc)**

 **"Mt. Corvo"**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **East Blue, Dawn Island**

 **Windmill Village**

 **A Year Later**

"Luffy!" Kagome cried out in panicked when she saw Luffy is hanging onto the windmill _again_. "Get down from there!" she ran to the windmill. While in peaceful and friendly villagers who are passing by; they were watching two children in amused. It's another typical day in their daily lives. Last year, when Luffy came back to the village with Kagome. He declared that Kagome is now his family and that she belongs to the village, just as much as he belongs to it as well. It takes few weeks for the villagers to get used to seeing two children attached to each other and always do everything together. The villagers know see Kagome as part of Windmill Villagers. Plus, it gave villagers' peace of mind that Kagome cares for Luffy and always taking care of his wounds and feed him and even wash his clothes. Kagome has become responsible for Luffy; like a big sister.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed happily, "I'll be fine big sis!" he said as his arms wrapped around a blade of the windmill. Kagome's head lowered as she covered her face feeling weary. Luffy always gets himself in danger without even thinking about the actual danger. Kagome could've sworn that Luffy is doing this on purpose to get her black hair into grey. She's too young for this! She's only seven years old for kami sake! _'Papa... you better get me an award for taking care of this wild monkey.'_ she mentally grumbled. Then she lifted her head as her blue eyes made contact with Luffy's eyes.

Luffy is smiling widely as his eyes twinkled with happiness. Slowly, Kagome smiles softly at this. _'...although it's worth it because I gained a little brother.'_ she mused as she placed her hands on her hips. "Luffy, can you please get down from there?" Kagome said with an eyebrow raise.

Before Luffy could say anything, a loud voice booming through the village and Kagome blinked as she felt unfamiliar aura heading their way. Unaware that Luffy paled when he recognized the voice, "Oh no..." he whispered in horror.

"LUFFY!" Kagome turned her head in confusion.

Front of them; is a large man who wears a black suit with an orange striped undershirt and a black tie. His hair and goatee are white. He has a scar around his left eye. His teeth are white as he is grinning widely. "MY ADORABLE GRANDSON!"

Kagome's eyes widen in shocked, _'This...is Luffy's grandfather?!'_

Luffy yelped when he realized he didn't hold onto the blade tight enough. He slides down and fell on his face on the ground. The old man shouted in shocked and ran to his grandson while kagome sep aside with baffled face. "You alright?!" he asked his grandson with concerned. Then his jaw dropped when he saw Luffy's face stretched from the ground and bounce back to normal. Luffy blinked few times and paled at his grandfather who glared at him.

"You... you ate the Devil Fruit?!" he snapped in disbelieved.

The rubber-boy gulped loudly in nervously and ran to hide behind his big sister. The old man growled in annoyed then he blinked when he noticed Kagome. "Oh?! Why didn't you tell me you've got a girlfriend, Luffy?! Bwahahahaha!" the old man laughed happily as his attitude switched fast.

Kagome blinked as Luffy shown disgusted face, "Ew! No way. She's my big sister!" Luffy protected.

"Oh really?" the old man observed the girl, "Who are you?"

The little girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Its common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask for their name." she crossed her arms boldly.

"Bwahahaha! I like you little girl!" the old man laughed in amused, "I'm Monkey D. Garp!"

Kagome slowly nodded her head, "Kagome." she said her name politely.

Garp observed Kagome and Luffy carefully then he slammed his fist into his palm, "It's official. You are now my granddaughter." he nods himself and Kagome sweatdropped at him while Luffy stared at him in boredom. "I bet you'll be a great Marine!" Garp said excitedly.

"Marine?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion, "You a marine?" she said in hesitated. Her father is a pirate, so if this Garp man is a marine then it's best if she kept her mouth shut.

"Bwahahaha! Yeah! I'm a Marine vice admiral!" he said proudly and Kagome paled.

Luffy rolled his eyes, "I don't care about Marines! I only want to become a pirate!" he expressed his desires.

"Pirates?!" Garp snapped in shocked.

Luffy crossed his arms as he nods himself, "Yeah! I'll become a better pirate than Shanks and I will become a King of the Pirates!"

Garp twitched in annoyed, "No grandson of mine is becoming a ruthless pirate!" he shakes his large fist at Luffy. The latter yelped in fear and hide behind his sister. Kagome gulped and smiles awkwardly at the large man. "You both will be marines!"

"S-sir Luf-" Luffy interrupted her. "I don't care! Big sis will become my First Mate and we'll become stronger than Shanks! And someday big sis will meet her dad!" Luffy sticks his tongue out at his grandfather even though he is still hiding behind Kagome.

Kagome dropped her head as her shoulders slumped in suling, _'Luffy... you just bluntly told the Marine Vice-Admiral of my relationship to Shanks the pirate!'_ it seems that she wasn't meant to keep herself as a daughter of Shanks in secret at all. Thanks to Luffy's straightforwardness.

"Is that so?" Garp stared at Kagome and Luffy with a blank face. "Then..." his eyes twinkled with danger as he opened his mouth and said the words to the kids.

Luffy's eyes wide in horror as Kagome paled at this.

Just what did she get herself into?!

* * *

 **East Blue, Dawn Island**

 **Mt. Corvo**

 _'It hasn't been a day and Luffy got us in this situation.'_ Kagome sulked as she stared at her feet dangling in the air. Garp is carrying two children in the air. He has kindly holding Kagome's collar while holding Luffy's stretching cheek. The large man is walking through the large mountain in foot calmly with slight twitched in irritated.

Luffy continued complaining as he swinging his feet in the air, "...what I'm saying is, grandpa, I'll become the King of the Pirates!"

"Cut the crap!" Grap snapped at Luffy with a vein popped out of his head and continued walking down the path int he mountain.

"Let me... let me go!" Luffy weakly smacking his grandfather's torso.

Garp frowned as he ignored his grandson, "On top of eating the Devil Fruit, you're talking nonsense!" he glanced at Luffy, "Luffy! Both you and Ace have to become the strongest marines!" then he glanced at sulking Kagome. "You are the daughter of that Red-Hair Captain..." he observed her, "You don't like him at all. And I never heard that pirate had any kid." Garp said in suspicion. Kagome shifted her blue eyes at Garp in anxiousness, "Hmmm... oh well. Doesn't matter, you are now my granddaughter anyways." Garp shrugged his shoulders and Kagome sweatdropped, "Since he's your father, I wouldn't be surprised when you'll become a stronger marine! Bwahahaha!" Garp said happily.

Luffy complained of pain, "Ow, ow, ow! My body is rubber! So, why is it so painful?! Let me go, grandpa!"

Garp walked across the bridge of large tree trunk, "It was a mistake to leave you in a Windmill Village. Of all things, you like pirates?! What a fool!" he scolded his grandson with annoyed while Kagome is thinking about how the large man is able to get Luffy a pain since he is _a rubber_. Kagome couldn't wait to test out a theory about bodies once again for medical purpose. Then she heard next sentence from Garp that made her bitter, "You can't make friends with Red-haired Shanks!"

"Hey! That's my papa!" Kagome pouted as she glared at Garp who is now paying attention to her. He was unaware that Luffy looped his rubber arms around the tree trunk and cling to it.

"I want to be..." Garp and Kagome heard the loud groaned and the tree trunk immediately snapped from the roots and slammed against Garp's back. "...a strong man like Shanks!"

"Oi!" Garp snapped at Luffy and slammed his fist into Luffy's head, giving his infamous "Fist of Love".

Kagome's eyes half-lidded in monotonous. This is getting old fast for her when she kept watching Garp and Luffy arguing about Marines and Pirates as she is still hanging in the air by Garp.

.

.

.

"What is this place?" Luffy looked around the surrounding while Kagome stands next to Luffy. Garp is knocking the door of a cabin. It looked decent cabin and has been taking care very well. Luffy then smiles in excited that he ran off around the big space in a cheerful manner while Kagome watches him and keep a few glances at Garp and the cabin with curious.

Then the front door slammed open, "Knock it off! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed?!" a loud voice said from a rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. She is smoking a cigarette and wears a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots.

"It's me!" Garp glared at her.

The woman blinked few times and step back in bewildered, "G-garp-san?!" and two men came out behind her and looked shocked to see Garp. One tiny man wears polka-dotted dungarees and has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back. He is carrying a dictionary in his hand. Another big man appearance resembles that of a chicken. He has what appears to be a wattle on his chin, and a comb on his bald head. He has a mustache and sideburns, and big eyelashes. He wears a decorated jacket paired with a scarf around his neck, and a pair of shorts held up by a standard sash. He also sports what appear to be long, striped socks. He carries a saber on his right hip.

"Dadan, you're looking good." Garp said as he shoves his hands into his front pockets.

Dadan blinked then frowned, "Give me a break! Please, you gotta have mercy on me! Ace is ten years old!"

Garp raise his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, already? How is he? Bwahahaha!"

A tiny man frowned, "It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!"

"Putting that aside-" Garp changed the subject shamelessly and the tiny man expressed his annoyed face. "Don't put it aside!"

Garp has been ignoring Luffy who has been running around that distracted Dadan then she snapped impatience, "You're annoying, kid!" as Garp caught Luffy's from his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"Look after him, too." Garp said and Dadan and two other men stared at them in dumbfounded, "Hey, Luffy, say 'hi' to them." Garp glanced at his grandson.

Luffy raise his hand calmly, "Yo!"

"Who is that kid?" the big man asked with confused while Dadan stared in silently speechless.

Garp grinned widely, "He is my grandson. Oh!" he glanced over his shoulder, "Come here, Kagome." Kagome nervously walked to them and stand next to Garp while examined the strangers. She felt their auras, it feels misbehave, slightly anger yet soft kindness deeply. She felt like she could somewhat trust them but still be wary at the same time. "This is Kagome and she is my granddaughter! You'll take care of her as well." Garp announced happily.

Dadan jaws dropped as her eyes nearly popped out, "Wh-WHAT?!"

"TWO MORE?!"

"THEY'RE GARP'S... I MEAN, GARP-SAN'S GRANDCHILDREN?!"

After the shocking news; three strangers kneel as they stared up at Garp with pleading eyes, "W-we can't!" Dadan said while Kagome stands behind Garp with confused while Luffy is exploring around in excitement.

Garp crossed his arms as he glared at them, "Alright then. Here's your choice, do you wanna spend all your life in prison, or raise them? There are many crimes you committed that I've overlooked."

"Come on!" three unions said as they complained.

The big man rubbed his bald head, "Well, I don't wanna get arrested, but..."

The tiny man finished the sentence, "Sometimes I think that maybe it'd be better to be in prison than take care of Ace."

Dadan twitched, "But you want us to look after your grandchildren, too? I bet they're also monsters." she grumbled.

Luffy and Kagome blinked then, "Crappy shack!" Luffy blurted it out and Kagome facepalm.

"You wanna fight?!" Dadan irked by the annoying straw-hat brat but Luffy saw a butterfly flew away and he chase after it, "He's not listening?!" she fell over.

The big man stood on his feet in concerned, "Boss! Are you okay?!"

Kagome sighed, and bowed to strangers, "I'm sorry about Luffy." she quickly apologized on Luffy's behalf then quickly followed Luffy, who knew what he'll get himself into. Then she felt another unfamiliar aura that sends a shiver down her spine. The aura was filled with anger, exhausted, and sorrow. Her blue eyes followed the aura until it settled on the silhouette of a young boy as she followed Luffy.

Then the straw-hat boy halted when he felt something wet on his cheek, "Eh?" he touched his cheek and glanced at his palm that is covered with saliva, "Ugh! Spit, gross!" he has shown disgusted. "Who did it?!" he demanded as he searched the culprit. His eyes found the culprit and he stomped toward with Kagome followed behind in caution.

"Hey, you!" Luffy pointed at the culprit, "Say 'sorry'! It's gross!"

Kagome observed the young boy who is sitting on top of the dead large animal. When the sunlight shifted on the boy. She could see his appearance barely, he has black hair, brown eyes. He wears an orange tank top, black knee-length shorts and a black elbow guard on his left arm and dark brown, flat, slipper-like shoes. He is carrying a long metal pipe that is resting on his shoulder.

When his brown eyes shifted over to Kagome briefly.

Brown eyes met Blue eyes.

Unknowing the red strings of fate tied from both of the boy and a girl that will bring greater destiny in the future together the second their eyes met.

Their eyes snapped away when Garp walked up to them with a big grinned on his face, "Luffy, Kagome... this is Ace. He's three years older than you both." his eyes stayed on Ace, "You're gonna live here with them from today on."

Dadan snapped out of it, "What?! You can't just do that!"

Garp noticed that Luffy is glaring at Ace so he gave his grandson another 'Fist of Love'. "Be nice!"

"It is decided?!" Dadan and her other men gapped in horror.

Garp turned his head to them with deadly glared, "Any problem with that?" he dared them.

Dadan and her men paled dramatically then changed their attitude, "We'll take them!" they obeyed cowardly with sweating.

Garp nodded his head in satisfied, "That's all from me. I'll stop by when I have time."

Kagome ignored them when she noticed Ace and Luffy is glaring at each other. However, there's something in Ace's aura that made Kagome puzzling. _'How can he have such... sorrowful in it?'_ she doesn't understand what made Ace feeling that kind of such terrible emotion. Then, Ace jumped down from the dead animal and walked calmly pass by Luffy and Kagome coldly. Luffy protected but paused when he shoves his straw-hat back on his head. Kagome glanced at Luffy from the corner of her eyes; wondering why Luffy's very quiet. Then he wipes the saliva away from his face and shown serious determined in his eyes. He glanced at Kagome, "I'm going to make him my friend." he decided.

A soft smile appeared on her face as she is feeling proud of Luffy. _'Just like papa...'_ she nodded her head and watched Luffy walked to the cabin alone. Kagome walked to Dadan with her men and Garp. She has learned the new names from the big man and tiny man, they are Dogra and Magra. Garp turned to his new granddaughter after he finished talking to Dadan and her men, "Take care of Luffy and Ace, okay?" he patted her head lovely, "Train hard and become a fine marine! Bwahahaha!" Garp said then he left his grandchildren in the hands of Mountain Bandits.

Silent between Kagome and the Dadan and her men. Her blue eyes stared at them then decided to be polite to them since they are taking care of her and Luffy, "Hello, my name is Kagome and thank you for taking us in." she bowed politely.

Dadan stared at her then narrowed her eyes, "Since you and that brat will be staying with us. You'll have to do the chores!" Kagome thought that would be fair so she agreed with Dadan who seems satisfied with it.

"At least one brat is polite enough," Dadan grumbled to herself as she and her men walked inside of the cabin, Kagome followed inside thinking that her life just gotten a lot more complicated... thanks to Luffy once again. She smiles fondly, then again, it wouldn't be Luffy.

.

.

.

"This is why I don't want to take care of Garp's grandchildren!" Dadan cried out in irritated after she watched Luffy left to chase after Ace. Luffy had rudely stuck his tongue out at her and avoid doing chores.

Kagome sweatdropped at this and glanced at Dadan, "I'll take over Luffy's chores." she volunteers; its nothing news to her ever since she takes care of Luffy. That rubber-boy can't even use a broom properly, plus when he tried to clean, it made the mess ten times messier.

Dadan glanced at Kagome, "Fine."

And so, Kagome has been doing laundry, sweeping the floors, polished the weapons and shoes, and sewing few of torn clothes for the Mountain Bandits. She has been so focused on doing her chores that she didn't realize that the sun is setting. Unknowing is that she has got good grace in Dadan's book when she is obeyed without any troubles.

 _'I'm so glad at least one brat is obeying my rules.'_ Dadan mused in relief; she doesn't think she can handle another troublemaker brat.

"Oh! Ace is back!"

"Food!"

Dadan stood up from the ground and walked outside, she saw Ace collected amount of fishes for the meal and she nodded her head in satisfied with this. _'At least this brat brought us food.'_ she mused.

"Ace, did you come back alone?" Dogus asked the boy with curious.

Magus frowned as he glanced around, "Where's Luffy? I thought that he was with you?"

"I don't know." Ace walked away uncaringly as he walked pass by Kagome who is nearby the entrance. Kagome frowned at Ace's back then searching for her idiot but loveable little brother but he was nowhere to be found. Kagome bit her lip in worried, _'Luffy doesn't know anything about this mountain. We haven't gotten a chance to explore this place... he could be lost and hurt.'_ she doesn't understand why Ace didn't bring Luffy back or maybe Luffy has gotten lost?

Kagome decided to search Luffy on her own since she was positive that she can find him.

* * *

 **East Blue, Dawn Island**

 **Mt. Corvo**

It's already nighttime and she hasn't find Luffy anywhere. Kagome huffed slightly as she glanced around in the dark wood. "Where are you, Luffy?" Kagome whispered in concerned. She paused and sat on the rock.

She closed her eyes and attempted to reach for Luffy's aura. Kagome has discovered that she has the ability to sense aura ever since that day before Shanks' saved her last year. She has tested it out on theories and learned many things with her ability. It's a very useful thing to have because it helps her avoid troubles and find Luffy anywhere when he ran off on his own. No one has known she has such ability because she has a feeling that she should keep in secret from people, plus, she's afraid to be treated differently.

 _'Luffy... where are you?'_ she tried to find his warm, innocence, and sunny aura. Unaware that her body glows in pink lights as it touches few animals around her and plants. The plants grow healthier and greener while the animals are younger and stronger. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply as her pink light is growing as a drop of sweat fell from her forehead. Then, finally, she barely touches Luffy's familiar aura.

Then Kagome snapped her eyes open as she gasps loudly in exhausted. The pink light has already vanished the second she stops her medicate. Kagome stood up, feeling tired while wipes her sweats off and ran off to the direction where she touches Luffy's aura.

When she arrived at the area, she noticed a bridge across from the deep valley. Her blue eyes searching for the familiar straw-hat boy in her surroundings, "Luffy!" she called him out while searching for his aura as well.

And she found it.

At the bottom of the Valley.

Kagome stared at the dark valley in horror, "Luffy!" she shrieked in panicked. _'How am I going to get down here?!'_ and how the hell did Luffy end up down there? Kagome shook her head and saw a thick vine from the tree not from far from her sight. She ran to the tree, grabbed the vine and give a few jerked and it was strong. So, she grabbed the long vine to tied around the tree trunk and went to the edge of the cliff. She threw the vines over the edge and watch the end of the vine into the darkness.

The black-hair girl inhaled as she is feeling anxious. She never experiences to climb down such scary height but Luffy is down there. And that made her determined enough to act bravery to climbed down the cliff with a vine carefully and slowly.

 _'Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.'_ she continued mantra in her mind as her blue eyes focus on the rocky wall. Suddenly, her foot slipped from the wall and she swings back as her eyes darted down on instinct. She paled at the height, "Aiiiieeeee!" she squealed in frightful, _'Luffy! You better be grateful when I save you!'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Dadan Family**

Magus and Dogus are at the top of the crow-nest with their telescope in hands; searching for two missing children. "That fool, where is he and what is he doing?" Dogus mumbled and Magus set his telescope down and glanced at the tiny man.

"And Kagome has been missing since before dinner." Magus sighed, "Do you think she is searching for him?" he asked with curiosity.

Dogus hummed as he continued searching, "Possibly."

"What if they're dead?" Magus asked with a suggestion.

Dogus slowly drop his telescope on his lap as his pale face turned sour-lemon, "We are dead if Garp finds out about this."

Magus bites his knuckles in nervously, "Boss must be pretty worried, I bet."

Turns out that Dadan is not even bit of worried because she is deep downright drunk.

* * *

 **Mt. Corvo**

 **Valley**

"Thankkamithatwasover!" Kagome took a deep breath that she finally reached the bottom of the valley. Then her blue eyes glanced around as she searches for his aura. He isn't too far, so she ran to his aura.

Her blue eyes spotted familiar figure, "Luffy!"

Luffy jerked his head to the direction where he heard his big sister's voice. A big grinned appeared in relief and cheerful, "Big sis!" Luffy ran to met Kagome halfway and they both hugged warmly and lovely.

Then...

 ** _BONK!_**

Luffy blinked in surprised when Kagome hit his head even though it's useless because he doesn't feel a bit pain at all. Kagome huffed as she placed her closed fist on her hips, "You made me worried about you, Luffy! Never stay out at dark! It's dangerous! This is a mountain and it filled with dangerous animals and poisonous plants!" she scolded her little brother and Luffy pouted.

"And don't get me started without informing me when you leave! Why are you even here in this valley? And why are you covered with dirt?" Kagome asked the last part when she examined Luffy's appearance.

Luffy blinked, "Oh, Ace knocked me out from the bridge." he blurted it out honestly.

Kagome twitched, "I'm sorry, _what_?" her last word ended up in harsh whispered.

Luffy didn't notice the change reaction from his big sister, "Yep! He's so strong and fast! He even knocked the big tree and it rolled down the hill and smashed me into the wall! I had to follow him all the way through the crazy path! And he knocked me out with his pipe! I fell from the bridge and landed here!" he said with big sparkles eyes filled with awed and amazed.

The dark aura appeared above Kagome's head as her bangs covered her eyes. _'That...that... that little jackass!'_ no one bullies Luffy and gets away with it.

No. One.


	4. Pre-ASL Arc: Gray Terminal

**Hullo~**

 **Here's Chapter Four of Aoimoku! *cheers***

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows! It made me soooooo excited and happy~ xD**

 **Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL (American Sign Language) is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Inuyasha and One Piece.**

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Full** **Summary:** Shanks saved Kagome. He knew that its dangerous for Kagome because she's a child. Shanks found an island that will take care of Kagome and even gain a friend, Luffy. Shanks left for adventures and know he'll see them again in the future. Kagome and Luffy gained new friends, Ace and Sabo. Together, they are unstoppable! Until something drastic changed in their lives. Grieving over Sabo's death, three remaining friends decided to protect each other and became, even more, closer than before. They planned to go out to the ocean and have adventures at the age of seventeen. Kagome promised to be Luffy's First Mate. Kagome and Luffy will send out on a journey when they both turn seventeen; after Ace. When Luffy and Kagome are sent out to the journey, Luffy wanted to become a Pirate of the King and Kagome wanted to be the World's Strongest Woman. What kind of adventures they have?

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aoimoku**

 **Chapter Four**

 **(Pre-ASL Arc)**

 **"Gray Terminal"**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **East Blue, Dawn Island**

 **Mt. Corvo**

 **Dadan Family Shack**

 **One Week Later...**

The Mountain Bandits are sleeping soundly in their comfortable futons. It was quiet and peaceful night time for them. Until the sounds of kicking on the door is heard that almost instantly wake Dogus. His expressed shows irritated and tired. "How annoying!" Dogus mumbled as he sat up from his futon. He stood up and walked to the door while he yawned. He pushed the door open as he opened his mouth in annoyance, "Why don't you shut up!" he snapped to whoever is at the door in the middle of the night. He blinked and rubbed his eyes few times then jaw dropped in astonished.

He leaned back, "Boss! Boss Dadan!"

Mogus and Dadan woke up at the called from Dogus. They stood up and walked to the front door, "Who is it?" they asked with sleepy tone and shove the curtains away from the entrance. Their jaws dropped as their eyes nearly popped out.

Front of them is Kagome, who is covered with dirt, bruises, small cuts on her arms and legs, and left few rips and holes in her dress. She carries Luffy in piggy-back style. Luffy is covered in dirt, swollen eye, torn shirt, three claws cuts on his bare shoulder, and a couple of holes in his shorts. He is currently sleeping with his drool on Kagome's shoulder.

"You..."

"They came back!"

Dadan walked outside, "You both are fools! And I thought you were different from other brats!" she pointed at Kagome, "Where were you!?" she demanded their answers. Kagome stared at Dadan while she panted from exhaustion. She felt the aura from Dadan, her was filled with worried, annoyed, and relief.

Magus leaned over in concerned, "Where were you and what were you both doing?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "We were... chased by wolves at the bottom of the Valley." she answered; she doesn't want to relive _that_ memory as she shivered in fear.

"What were you doing at the bottom of the Valley?" Dogus asked with baffled.

There's no need for her to tell him why; because she is planning to handle this situation on her own and deal with a _jackass_ on her own without letting Luffy knows. She knew that Luffy wanted to be Ace's friend and she doesn't have the heart to tell Luffy to reject Ace. She is not that heartless, but she won't forgive him easily though. Her reply ended up in silence that pissed Dadan off. Dogus and Magus glanced at their boss, "Anyway, it's nice that you're both okay." Dogus changed the subject and Magus nodded in agreement.

Dadan's vein popped out of her head, "it's not okay! The pests came back!" then she grabbed Luffy from Kagome and put him over her shoulder. "Come inside brat!" Kagome followed them inside the shack.

When Dadan leads them to the other room and slides the door open, she threw Luffy to the ground and amazingly enough, he is still sleeping. She glared at Kagome, "Why don't you go to bed tonight? You gotta work tomorrow!" then she shut the door.

Kagome turned her head at Luffy then glanced at Ace. She felt anger inside of her, _'You jackass! How dare you harm my little brother!'_ she mentally hisses at him. She will deal with it when he's awake. Because she wants to see him awake and learn that he shouldn't mess with her family. Kagome remains to calm her temper and observed the room. Her blue eyes landed on the straw blankets in the corner of the room. She walked to the corner of the room, picked up the blanket, and covered Luffy's body. _'I need to treat his wound. We both need bandages and a bath.'_ she mused as she pushed Luffy's hair away gently.

She lays next to her little brother and fluttered her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. Unknowingly that Ace was awake this whole time, he glanced at two sleeping siblings not too far from him. He scoffed and turned his back on them and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

After a bath, Kagome took care of her wounds and Luffy's wounds as well. When she is done with her job, her eyes gazed to Ace who walked out of the room with a pipe in his hand. Her blue eyes narrowed, how she wanted to confront him so badly but decided to wait until it's a right time.

Luffy noticed Ace left the house, "Ah!" he turned to his big sister, "I'm going now. I'll be back before dark!" he promised with a grinned on his face.

Kagome frowns in concerned but nodded her head. She can't stop Luffy, and as much as she wants to follow her little brother. She couldn't because she has to do the chores for her and him.

Luffy ran out of the shack, "Ace! Are you gonna go somewhere today? Take me with you? Let's become friends!" Ace glanced at Luffy then ran off.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Luffy chase after Ace.

Dogus saw this as he is outside; doing laundry, "Boss! He's going after Ace again!"

Dadan ran out of the shack as she has a blue toothbrush in her mouth. She grabbed her toothbrush away from her foaming mouth, "Oi! You gotta do chores around the house!" she ordered the rubber-brat.

Luffy turned around and stick his tongue out, "No thank you!" he laughed and continued to run away.

"You little shit! You're out of control!" Dadan snapped in anger.

Kagome sighed loudly, "I'll take care of mine and Luffy's chores." she volunteered.

Dadan glanced at her then huffed, "Fine! You're doing the laundry and cleaning the kitchen!"

Kagome obeyed without any troubles. And with that, Dadan likes her better than other brats.

At the end of the day, Luffy came home with new wounds and Kagome blinked then sighed softly. She placed the broom against the wall and went to get the medical kit aid. _'Something tells me that I'm going to use a lot of medical use for Luffy.'_ she mused.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

"You ran off the cliff, landed on the bird nest, and birds attacked you..." Kagome's eyes lids half-way as she clearly shown deadpanned on her face. She is currently wrapping a new bandage around Luffy's head.

"Yep! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed happily.

 _'I'm going to punch that jackass someday.'_ Luffy has no idea how much anger she is building inside of her because of Ace is _still_ bully her little brother.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

 _'Not even a rainy or windy would stop Luffy.'_ Kagome watched Luffy chasing after Ace through the windy day. She leaned her chin on her palm in concerned for Luffy while irritated with Ace.

Then the wind blew Luffy away and Kagome yelped in surprised, "Luffy!" she ran outside of the shack that she nearly forgot her brother is a rubber-made; followed by Dadan and her two men to saved Luffy before he gets blown away in the air.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Luffy is still chasing after Ace again!" Dadan grumbled as she grabbed a new cigarette.

"How does he never learn after getting hurt so many times?" Dogus is baffled at this.

Then Dadan glanced at Kagome who is currently cleaning the large cooking pot.

"At least this brat is easier to deal with. Thankfully." Dadan sighed loudly as she crossed her arms. "Damn it! That rubber brat needs to stop making me worry!" they were unaware that they were eavesdropping by Kagome.

Dogus grinned as he picked up his tea, "So, you're worrying."

"N-no way! Stop talking nonsense!" Dadan protected in anger.

A soft smile appeared on Kagome, _'Guess Dadan-san has soft spots on us.'_ she thought with silent giggled. Kagome felt the familiar aura, she turned her head to greet her little brother but dropped the dirty rag when she saw him.

Luffy's face is swollen and red. Luffy stared at his big sister, "A beehive fell on me." a sheepishly grinned appeared.

Dadan and her two men gap at him, "Who are you?" they blurted it out in shocked.

 _'...that jackass!'_ she is silently fumed as she ran to other room to get the medical supplies once again. Good thing that Dogus stocked up new medical supplies yesterday, otherwise they would be in trouble if Luffy doesn't get treated right away.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"I'm coming with you." Kagome decided as she stood front of Luffy with serious eyes. It's a rather nice day outside that Kagome chose to wear her a white tank top with dark blue overall shorts and blue flats. Her black hair has grown a couple of inches that is brushed past her shoulders blades.

Luffy currently wears a black shirt with a skull, red shorts, wooden slip-slop, and a straw-hat. He frowned, "Eh? But I want to be Ace's friend without any help." he pouted.

Kagome closed her eyes, "I understand that Luffy.." no, she doesn't understand why her sweet loveable little brother wanted to be friend with a jackass, "...I just want to come with you today anyway. We haven't really spent much time together because I was busy with our chores and you always chase after that jac-I mean Ace." Kagome said.

"Ah! I see! Shishishishi! I understand now!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "You do?" she is surprised to hear that.

Luffy nodded his head, "You want to be Ace's friend too!"

The black-hair girl nearly falls in anime style and sweatdropped, "...no. I do not want to be his friend." she mumbled as she combs her hair through her fingers, "Do you know where to go in this mountain? I haven't explored much." Kagome changed the subject quickly; since she has been quite busy with cleaning, cooking, and treating wounds on her little brother because of that _rude jackass_.

"Yep! Follow me!" Luffy ran out of the shack as he laughs out loud happily and excited. Kagome followed Luffy quickly, but halted and glanced at the shack, she felt bad that she skip the chores but something tells her that she needs to go with Luffy on this exact day. She doesn't understand why but just in case, she follows her instinct and goes with her little brother. _'Sorry!'_ she ran after Luffy.

.

.

.

"You are crazy." Kagome deadpanned as she huffed out in exhausted. She and Luffy have been traveled through the river that was full of alligators, cliffs to climb, avoiding beehives and birds, escaping from bears, and lastly, climb up on the giant hill.

Luffy panted as his tongue stick out while he walks up the hill with a walking stick. Kagome wipes her sweats off her forehead tiredly. Then a bright light appeared on their faces and Luffy perked up in excited, "Ah! It's the end of the forest!" he ran to the edge.

Kagome slightly jogged up to the edge and observed the scene front of her in confusion and wonder. It's a large area filled with a smoky pile of shattered building, metals pieces of equipment, and even few junks of items scattered around.

"Wow! What is this place?!" Luffy's eyes widen in amazed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in alarming, the auras are filled with greedy, sorrow, hunger, and hint of evilness. She is not comfortable about this at all. "Luffy, we need to head back. This is not safe." she said as her eyes observed the area. However, she was greeted by the silent and she closed her eyes. _'Please... please let Luffy be here and he is in speechless by this junkyard of the site. Please, kami.'_ she opened her eyes and turned her head.

Next to her is an empty spot. Kagome facepalm, "Luffy!" she groaned; knowing Luffy is exploring in "mystery area".

Now, she has to find her troublesome little brother through the junkyard. Kagome quickly climbed down of the cliff through rocky steps. She jerked her heads around as she attempted to find his aura, "That idiot..." she mumbled fondly yet irritated.

After nearly thirty minutes of chasing after the aura of her little brother. It's ridiculous on how much further Luffy has gotten himself through this area. Kagome's blue eyes spot straw-hat boy, "Luffy!" she ran toward him through the junk.

Luffy turned his head over his shoulder and grinned widely, "hey bit sis! I found Ace!" he laughed excited about this. Kagome huffed when she finally got to Luffy. She grabbed his hand, "This way, we're not separate." Kagome explained to puzzling Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy leads her to the path where he saw Ace disappeared to.

Kagome immediately felt two auras. One is familiar and another is new. Her blue eyes narrowed at this new aura, its filled with sad, hopeful, and scare. She and Luffy arrived at the large tree and saw Ace and a boy on top of the tree branch with a secret spot opened. They both listened quietly that these boys are talking about collecting money for the journey and talked about pirates.

"A pirate ship?!" Luffy cried out in surprise as he grinned widely. He is so excited when he discovered this news, "You guys! Are you gonna become pirates?! We're gonna become one too!"

Ace and the boy stared at Luffy and Kagome with outrages then they exchanged their glances and nod their heads. They quickly climbed down on the tree and ran toward Luffy. Kagome narrowed her eyes when she felt their auras somehow threating to her little brother.

She pulled Luffy away and pushed him behind her. Kagome held up her fists with a warning in her eyes, "Don't even think about hurting Luffy you jackasses!" she snapped in protective of her little brother.

Ace and the boy halted and glared at her. "You're just a girl! What are you gonna do?!" Ace snapped at her rudely.

"You... _asshole_!" Kagome kicked Ace's in the chest in alarmingly fast pace and Ace yelped in shocked and fell on his back. "That's for bully my little brother!" her anger has snapped without caring that Luffy already saw this.

Then her blue eyes filled with rage as stormy when it landed on the boy who surrendered himself quietly. He walked to Ace's side and helped him sat up. Ace glared at Kagome in furious."You bitch!" Ace stood up and ready to punch her.

However Luffy step between them with concerned, "Wait! Stop!" he looked at his big sister and his future-friend, "Why are you both fighting?!" he wants them to get along because Kagome is his sister and he wanted to be Ace's friend.

The boy step inside, "Let's all calm down first before we use any violence." he said calmly. Kagome observed the boy front of her, he had round eyes, a missing tooth, and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. "My name is Sabo, I'm Ace's friend." Sabo glanced at Luffy, "I'm assumed that you are Luffy?" he asked politely.

Luffy blinked then grinned widely, "Yeah! You told him about me?!" he turned to Ace with excited.

Ace clicked his tongue in annoyed, "I told him how annoying you are."

"He also told me that you're empty-headed." Sabo added.

Luffy laughed joyfully that Ace talks about him to his friend. Kagome glared at Ace _and_ Sabo. "You... are both jackasses! Stop insulting him!" she defended for her little brother in protective mode.

Sabo smiles awkwardly, "I believe he did mention about you once... I apologize, what's your name?" he asked nicely.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Kagome. I'm Luffy's older sister." she crossed her arms.

"How the hell did you both got here? I can get this moron to finally reach me here after three months, but _you_ , the girl no less, first time has actually reached this far. Even though I didn't take any walkable route." Ace said with suspicion on Kagome than on Luffy.

 _'I knew that jackass did on purposely harm Luffy!'_ Kagome mentally hisses at Ace as she glared at him.

Luffy walked close to Sabo, "Hey, are you friend with Ace's? Be my friend, too, buddy!" he is determined to making friends with two older boys.

"Shut up! I'm not your buddy!" Sabo snapped at Luffy then he turned his attention to Ace, "This is why I want you to live here with me. Instead, we've got outsiders found our secret base. They're gonna tell someone." Sabo explained with a frown.

Kagome quickly grabbed her little brother and pulled him to her side. She glared at the boys as they stared at them. The boys' faces turned dull, "We're gotta kill them."

"Alright, let's do it." Sabo agreed with his friend's plan.

Luffy blinked owlishly while Kagome gapped at them in disbelieve. The rubber-boy's face slowly turned paled when the words finally hit him in the head, "WHHHHAAATTTT?!" Kagome covered her ears while Ace and Sabo step back in shocked by the loud volume from Luffy.

"Don't kill us! I don't wanna die! Big sis!" Luffy clinging to her while crying a waterfall-style.

Kagome covered Luffy; his snots and tearful face pressed onto her shirt. She cringes in disgusted but shook that feeling off and attempted to calm him down. "Luffy, calm down. I won't let them hurt you!" He continued cries loudly.

"Make him shut up!" Sabo snapped.

"He would be if you two idiots didn't suggest murder!" Kagome snapped back while hugging close to her little brother in protective.

Ace covered his ears in furious, "Why don't you shut him up already then?! He's your stupid brother!" he snapped as well.

"It's _your_ fault you jackasses!" Kagome growled with outraging then she shut her mouth as she felt unfamiliar auras coming to their direction. Around the same times, two older boys heard the voices coming on their way.

"Oh no! Somebody's coming!" Sabo glanced at Ace in panicked.

Ace jerked his head back to Sabo, "We gotta move from here or they're gonna find our treasure!"

Thankfully, Luffy has calm down and Kagome rubbed his back to soothes him down a little bit more. Ace and Sabo ran to the bushes, "Come on!" Sabo called out to Luffy and Kagome to joined hiding from the strangers.

Luffy sniffed as he let go of his older sister and went to them. kagome glanced over her shoulders, the aura isn't very friendly and it is alerting her so she quickly followed them and hide behind the bushes.

Four kids peek through their hiding place and saw a large man with long whitish blue hair, narrow eyebrow-less eyes, and a broad chest with an open red, ruffle-edged vest. He had tattoos on his left bicep and wore an earring on each ear. He also wore a yellow sash with stripes around his waist and a belt over it. He wore regular pants and boots. He is carrying a large sword along with him. And behind him; three men followed behind.

"Damn it! I didn't know those thugs were working for Bluejam!" Ace whispered in curses.

Sabo glanced at Ace in surprised, "You mean that you stole the money from them?" he asked in astonishment.

"I shouldn't have taken that mone. He has a real sword. That's Porchemy who works under Bluejam." Ace explained quietly while Kagome frown and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"He's crazy, did you know that? He scalps you alive after you lose a fight with him!" Sabo whispered to Ace in horror. Luffy heard that sentence and gulped nervously while Kagome bit her lip in worried.

Ace, Sabo, and Kagome lowered themselves into the bushes quietly, "Let's just let them pass for now..."

"Oh? Where is he?" Sabo noticed that Luffy is missing from his side. Kagome paled and jerked her head when she felt Luffy's aura surrounded by the awful dark auras. They saw Luffy carried with his collar by Porchemy.

Kagome curses mentally as she was about to jump out of her hiding place however, Sabo gabbed her legs as Ace wrapped his arm around her shoulders and used his free hand to cover her mouth to prevent her from making any sounds. Kagome twitched in annoyed that two older boys trapped her while she fears for Luffy.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?!" Luffy waves his arms in the air.

Ace and Sabo stared at Luffy in dumbfounded, "How could he got caught?" Ace asked as he blinked slowly.

"Let me go you bastard!" Luffy tried to get free from the tightly large fist.

Porchemy bring Luffy close to his face, "Who is this little shit?"

"help me! Big sis! Ace!" Luffy cried out to Kagome and Ace.

Kagome struggled as she wanted to help her little brother but Sabo and Ace held onto her tightly. "That fool! He's calling my name!" Ace gritted his teeth in harsh whispered.

Porchemy hummed as he blinked, "Did you just call for Ace?" he asked interestedly.

"So what?" Luffy frowned at the large man.

"Do you know Ace?" Prochemy asked with serious eyes.

Luffy blinked, "I'm his friend! Oh, but then he just tried to kill me and my big sis." he blurted it out honestly.

Behind the bushes, Kagome is still trapped by Sabo and Ace. Ace is glaring at Luffy, "That fool! He's such a bigmouth!" Kagome glared at Ace silently, _'Don't blame on Luffy! He's just an honest person!'_

Porchemy opens his mouth, "I don't know if you know about this, but I heard that Ace stole some money from us and ran today. You don't know where is it now, do you?" Luffy stared at the man, "So? What do you say?"

Then Luffy started to swat, his eyes glanced from the corner of his eyes, and his mouth puckered up, "I-I don't know..." he obviously lied.

Kagome sweatdropped, _'That's why Luffy is an honest person. Because he can't lie.'_

Porchemy huffed and smirked, "Alright, alright! It can't be helped that you don't know. Don't worry, I'll help you bring back the memory!"

Three kids who are hiding behind bushes paled when the large man taking Luffy with him, "What are you doing?! Let me go! Where are you taking me?! Damn it! Stupid! Let me go!" Luffy kept shouting until they are out of sights and his voice tunes out.

Sabo and Ace glanced at each other, "What should we do?!" Sabo asked in worried.

"You know what we have to do..." they glanced up at the tree branch where they've hidden their treasures in. Kagome saw this and made muffled offended that they are not going to save her little brothers. _'If they are not going to save Luffy then I'll do it myself!'_ Kagome then bit Ace's hand as he was still covering her mouth.

Ace yelped in pain and surprised. He jerked his hand back away from her mouth and glared at Kagome who gladly glared back. "Let me go you jackasses!" she pushed the boys away from her and stood up on her feet.

"I can't believe you two! Because of you, Luffy is going to get harm by those terrible people!" Kagome snapped at them in anger.

"It's his fault!" Ace snapped back in anger while Sabo watched them both back and forth in silently.

" _His fault?!_ Do I need to remind you that it was _your_ mess that gotten him in trouble!?"

"He's the fool one who let himself get caught!"

"Shut up you jackass! It's not his fault! Luffy has terrible luck when it comes to danger!"

"Well, that's not my problem!"

"Ugh! I don't even know why he still wants to be your friend! All you ever did to him is keep getting him hurt!"

"Well then control your foolish little brother then!"

"I don't control human being! Luffy is his own person and I won't stop him from what he wants!" Kagome huffed, "I don't even want to argue with you! If you both are not going to save him, then _I'll do it myself_! I hope you both are satisfied that Luffy is getting beaten because of you!" she snapped and ran through the bushes in hurried as she is disappointed in Ace who held responsible for this mess.

.

.

.

"NO!" Kagome arrived at the half-broken down warehouse when she heard his voice as she found his aura. Then she heard a loud punch and she ran into the broken house and gasped loudly that caught the pirates attentions.

Luffy is tied up in the air with blood drips from his head. Prochemy is standing front of Luffy with his spikes gloves full of blood.

 _Luffy's blood._

Kagome's eyes widen, "You..." her blue eyes harden, "You bastard!"

"Big sis..." Luffy called out to her weakly.

Porchemy hummed, "Tied her up." he ordered the pirates who were watching them.

"Hai!" two pirates quickly catch Kagome who kept struggled against them. Another pirate grabbed a rope and tied around Kagome against the wooden pillar. Forcing her to watch her little brother getting beaten by the terrible large pirate. "Luffy!" Kagome cried out with frightening for him.

Tears fell out of her eyes as Porchemy kept punching Luffy in most brutal ways. She couldn't take her eyes off at the horrible sights front of her. Her heart sank, _'I... I can't do anything... it's like Shanks all over again.'_ This time, she knew that she won't be saved by Shanks. He is not here and only she and Luffy is all alone in this awful situation. And that hit her head, she can't always be depended on people to always come and save her. She needs to find a way to save herself and her loved ones to protect. Feeling determined inside of her heart as pink started to glow from her hip that is hidden by her clothes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"I didn't realize it was almost night." Ace crawled out of the hiding spot in a different large tree. He glanced up at the sunset sky. "Finally, all the treasure are in different place!" he said in relief. Then Luffy's happy face image appeared in his head and then Kagome's protective glares in her eyes also appeared in his images as well. He frowned, _'They are weird people.'_ he mused.

"Ace!" Ace snapped out of it and glanced down where Sabo called him.

"Sabo, what's wrong? Have they shown up to look for the money?" Ace asked with curious.

Sabo panted from running, "No they haven't, and I bet they won't!"

"What do you mean?"

Sabo furrowed his eyebrows, "That kid, Luffy... he hasn't told them anything! And I don't know what happened to Kagome either! I'm positive that they're torturing Luffy! I thought that he'd just tell them because he's dumb and cries so much! It doesn't make sense! If nothing's done... he'll... and Kagome... she could be captured by them as well!"

Ace's eyes shrink in stunned as his fists are shakingly, _'Those...idiots... they are fools!'_ he went to grab his pipe.

* * *

 **Gray Terminal**

 **Abandon Shack**

"Spit it out!" Porchemy demanded as he continued punching Luffy.

Kagome gritted her teeth as tears running down, "STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Her throat is dry and raspy that she has been shouting at the merciless pirate for the past hour. One of the pirates who has been watching in the background shows concerned and guilty.

"P-p-p-porchemy-san... It's no use doing it anymore!"

The large man stopped and panted slightly. He glared at Luffy who is barely clinging to his consciousness. Then he shifted his eyes on Kagome who still is tied to the pillar. "Fine. I'll try that bitch." he walked to Kagome.

Other pirates wanted to protect but kept their mouth shut as they watch it quietly. Porchemy stood front of Kagome as he stared down at her emotionless. Kagome's blue eyes shaking with fear. "Where's the treasure!" he demanded Kagome with his spikes gloves raise in threatening manners.

"Screw yourself!" Kagome spat out on him.

 ** _CRACK!_**

Kagome gritted her teeth in agony as her eyes widen in shock from the pain in her rib. Porchemy has kicked her straight in her chest with his foot in most the brutal way. _'I think... one of my ribs is broken...'_ she shut her eyes; tried not to make any noises to bring the torture any satisfied.

"P-porchemy-san! I don't think they are going to tell you anything! He doesn't have any energy to scream and this girl won't say anything either! I don't think it'll make any difference! And I can't watch this any longer, it's too cruel! Have mercy on them! They're just kids!" one of the pirates with blonde hair said with guilty that he couldn't watch this any more longer.

Then the pirates were kicked away by Prochemy who is pissed off and scared, "Look for Ace and Sabo if you have time to speak for the brats! We're the ones that are in danger of death! Can't you see?! We're already too late to give that money to Captain Bluejam!" then he turned around and glared at Kagome, "Say it!" he demanded in frustrated.

Kagome opened her eyes half-way as she felt two familiar auras coming to their direction. Her heart started to beat in hope, _'Are they...'_ if they are, then it's possible that her little brother will be saved, so she needs to make sure to keep Porchemy's attention on her before he decides to go back on Luffy. "...I refused to tell you..." Kagome half-grin at the man, "...you sick sadistic guenon ape!"

Porchemy's vein popped out in a deadly way that his patience has finally snapped. He turned around, walked to his sword, picked up, and walked back to Kagome. "You little bitch! You pissing me off! Die!" he held his sword up in the air and Kagome boldly stared straight at the man's eyes in deadlock.

Luffy struggles to lift his head; "B-big sis..." he whimpered in suffering from pain and scare for his big sister.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Then the wall of the abandoned shack exploded by two boys, "Don't!" The pirates halted and jerked their heads to them in surprise. Ace ran through pass Sabo in a fast pace and jumped high in the air as if he is light as a feather; smashed his pipe against one of the pirates, "Outta my way!" and the pirate flew away from Luffy. Ace landed on his feet gracefully and glared at the pirates.

"It's him, Porchemy-san!"

"He stole the money from us! Damn you, brat!"

Kagome and Luffy looked at Ace and Sabo; they couldn't believe they came for them. "Ace!" Luffy cried out tearfully in relief to see him. Ace glanced at Luffy and then at Kagome then he glared at Porchemy. He went head-attack to the large man by jumping up in the air as he raised his pipe. However, he was caught with a hand on his throat by Porchemy, "You made it easier for us by coming here voluntarily." Prochemy said with a smirked on his face.

"We were having a hard time making your friends talk." he added while Ace attempted to escape from the large man's hand.

"Ace!" Luffy called out to him in worried.

Ace gritted his teeth, "L-let me go! Sabo!"

Sabo jumped behind from Porchemy and raised his pipe in the air and hit straight on Porchemy's head. The large pirate immediately released Ace from his hand and Ace fell on the ground. Sabo glared at the man who turned his head to him as the blood drip from his head. "That hurts... do you know what happens when you mess with adults?!" he snapped once again.

Ace stood up and held tightly onto his pipe, "I'll take him on, get her and Luffy!" he said and Sabo nodded his head.

Kagome watched the older boys fight in awed by their flexibility, strength, and brave. _'This... this is what a fighter is like...'_ she mused. Ace effortlessly jumped around the large pirate as he continued swinging his pipe and dodging the swinging sword. While Sabo easily fights against three pirates and stole a knife from one of the pirates. He grinned in victory and jumped over to Luffy to cut the ropes.

Luffy fell free from the ropes and Sabo caught him in his arms. He glanced at Kagome; he is hesitant because he doesn't want to leave Luffy frail all alone. And he doesn't want to reach her with Luffy because then the pirates will harm more to Luffy.

"Sabo!" Sabo jerked his head to Ace; "Give me the knife!" he threw the knife to Ace who caught it with his one hand as he dodges the sword once again. Ace jumped over effortlessly then threw the knife in Kagome's direction.

The knife clattered close to Kagome's feet. She was surprised to see it, but instantly use her foot to push the knife closer to her fingertips. Then reached her fingers to grab the blade; ignored that it nicks one of her fingers. Then she shoves the knife up on the ropes. When the ropes loose which gives her more space to shift around and finally she is released from the rope. She hitched in pain when she felt her broken rib, _'Definitely broken.'_ she mused as she stood up shakily.

"Let's go, Ace!" Sabo called out his friend when Kagome gotten closer to the exit from the opposite direction.

Ace dodged the sword and landed front of the large pirate with a glare, "Go ahead... I'm not running. Not when I come face to someone, I won't run!" he said with determined.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, _'His aura... its full of resolved...'_

"Don't do it! He's not like the thug in the city!" Sabo protected as he carrying Luffy over his shoulder.

Porchemy smirked widen in madden, "you got that right! Enough playing around! That's our money! Give it back to us peacefully, you brat! You must be possessed by some evil spirit, right? Give the money back so you won't regret it." he lifted his sword to Ace's face.

However, Ace smacked the sword away from his face with his pipe, "We have better plans for that money!" he refused to give up on his and his friend's treasure. Porchemy narrowed his eyes at Ace in furious and confusion.

Sabo clicked his tongue in annoyed, "Wait here for a minute." He placed Luffy down on the ground near the large hole in the wall. He ran next to Ace's side, "You're so reckless! Why are you always like this?!" he glared at the large pirate.

"I won't run." Ace simply replied and Sabo's teeth grinned widely.

Porchemy twitched, "Stop talking crap!" he swings down his sword and Ace clashed it with his pipe and jumped back. A new cut appeared on his forehead without flinch any pain.

Kagome made sure she was in the shadow when she walked around the battle area until she reached her little brother. "Luffy..." she whispered in concerned. Luffy glanced up at Kagome and tears peaking out his eyes.

"Bit sis..." he sniffed as he reached for her hand. Kagome grabbed his hand and glanced at the battle in front of her.

Porchemy growled, "If I'm beaten by kids, I may as well quit being a pirate!"

"We'll make sure you quit!" Ace and Sabo shouted union as they jumped above the large pirate.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Porchemy promised.

Kagome and Luffy watched the battle in stupefaction. _'...their auras... so much strength.'_

.

.

.

The grey clouds shifted passing by the large full moon in the night sky. The group of kids is sitting around in the area of the forest away from the Gray Terminal. Luffy is currently sobbing on his big sister's chest while Kagome has her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ace is fixing his broken pipe while Sabo wrapping his bandage around his wrist calmly.

It has been silence for a while. Kagome still couldn't believe that two ten years old actually defeated the ruthless pirate on their own. Her blue eyes glanced up at Ace and Sabo who are whispering to each other. She ignored them and combing Luffy's hair, "Luffy..." she called his name out loud gently.

"That was so scary! I thought we're gonna die!" Luffy continued sobbing as his arms tightly wrapped around her torso. Kagome flinched when he is pressed on her broken rib.

Ace's jumped off the rock and glared at Luffy, "Shut up already! You're so annoying! Stop crying! I don't like cowards or people who cry a lot!" he snapped at Luffy with shark-teeth.

Amazingly enough, Luffy shuts up which surprises by others. The straw-hat boy leaned back, break his hug from his big sister and turned around. He bowed his head at them, "Th-thank you." he is grateful that he is alive, "Thank you for saving my big sis too."

Kagome's blue eyes soften then walked around her little brother and stand front of them. "I...still don't like you..." she blurted it out shamelessly; influences by Luffy no doubt as Ace twitched in annoyed while Sabo sweatdropped. Kagome continued, "...but... thank you. You two saved Luffy. He's one of the very important people in my life. And now he's alive, thank you." she bowed gratefully as she made sure not to put pressure on her broken rib. She needs to get her rib treat by Dogus, since he's more experiences with this type of wounds.

Ace and Sabo stared at Kagome quietly. They watched Kagome stood up and hugged Luffy back to her chest with lovely embraces between siblings love. Ace clicked his tongue, "Why didn't you two cough it up in the first place? They're' the kind of people who'd kill women or kids without hesitation."

"I thought if I said anything... you wouldn't be my friend." Luffy explained his reasoning.

"It's better than dying, isn't it? Why do you want to become my friend so badly?"

"Because..."

"Didn't I gave you a hard time until now? How could you follow me this far?"

"Because..."

Kagome felt his tears once again and she glanced at Luffy. The rubber-boy turned his head as his tears spilling over once again, "Because I'm lonely, even though I have my big sis! But its different! I don't have a friend to spend time with! I can't go back to Windmill Village! I don't like the mountain bandits! And... and...Ace seems so lonely! I thought I can be his friend because... because... because being lonely is more painful than getting hurt!"

Ace blinked as he is taken aback by this. He stared at Luffy in silent with a blank face. Kagome felt his aura changed, it filled with sorrow, distrust, anger, and little bit of longing. _'I wonder what he is longing for?'_ Kagome still doesn't understand why his aura is so complicated for such young ten years old kid.

"Do you want me to live?" Luffy blinked owlishly while Kagome was baffled by this question.

Luffy frowned, "of course I do!"

Kagome tilted her head, "I don't like you but that doesn't mean I want you dead." she answered truthfully.

"I see..." Ace mumbled then he turned his head away, "I don't like spoiled kids like you though."

Luffy jumped away and walked close to Ace, "hey! I'm not spoiled! I'm strong!"

Ace huffed, "Strong?! You're not strong at all! You cry like a girl! And she-" he pointed at Kagome, "She is a girl and she didn't even cry!"

"Have you ever gotten by a spiky thing?! I'm only seven! When I become your age, ten, I'll stop crying and become stronger!" Luffy snapped at Ace; feeling insulting.

Ace snapped back irritated with Luffy, "I wouldn't cry even if I was seven, stupid! I'm not like you!" he headbutted Luffy's.

"I'm gonna become stronger than anyone! I promise Shanks I become a great pirate!"

"You? Become a pirate?"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Sabo crossed his arms as his eyes closed calmly while Kagome sweatdropped. _'It seems Luffy gotten a new friend with Ace. Impossible for anyone but possible for Luffy.'_ she mused with a small smile on her face.

Then Sabo walked up to them and pushed them away from each other, "Okay, that's enough. Right now, we have a little problem." he said.

Kagome frowned, knowing where he is going with this topic, "They're going to find us and kill us, right?" she walked to them and Luffy grabbed her hand. Sabo nodded his head, "Correct. The Bluejam and others will search for us and kill us, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ace confirmed.

Sabo sighed, "This forest is I've been living is close to where they are... the Cove of Pirates. What if they attack me when I fall asleep exhausted?"

"You're gonna die." Ace blunted.

"Yea, you're gonna die." Luffy agreed with Ace.

Kagome sweatdropped and even Sabo agreed with them easily without any offended. "So that's why I need your help. Guys, huddle up!" Ace and Luffy went in a circle with Sabo and even Kagome is dragged in by her little brother.

 _'This is going to be a wildlife.'_ she mused after she listened to Sabo's plan. _'Will Dadan handle another kid in her care?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Pre-ASL Arc.**


End file.
